Out of the Past
by cautionarytale
Summary: Cat Grant's first son, Adam Foster's arrival heralds a wave of change for everyone in his mother's life. As the dust starts to settle, an escaped convict from Metropolis makes his way to National City.
1. Chapter 1

"It doesn't have to be this way, Adam."

"I can't see it going any other way."

"You just need to fight it."

"Fight what? I'm finally free and he's given me the family I've always deserved," he said, gesturing around.

She shifted more directly in front of Cat. "That's not true, Adam. I know this isn't what you want."

"How would you know what I want?"

Kara wished for the millionth time that having a secret identity wasn't necessary to keeping her friends and family safe. Kara was Adam's friend not Supergirl. For once she felt like this was a situation where Kara could handle the situation better than Supergirl.

"I know you don't want to hurt these children," Kara tried. "Please let them go."

He tilted his head in consideration. "He told me not to."

"Aren't we talking about what you want?" she asked carefully. She felt Cat's hand snake out to grip her bicep. His eyes fell to the hand.

"I want her to pay."

2 months earlier

It was a gloriously sunny summer day in National City and Kara was more than glad for it on her walk to the office. The sun's rays hit her and filled her with strength she knew she would need for the long day ahead of her. It had been a slow news week for her city. Most of the nation's attention was on Metropolis and her boss' nemesis Lois Lane. It led to a very grumpy Cat Grant and a very long day. She almost envied Clark's super villain problems.

When she arrived on their floor, latte in hand, she was almost hoping for an earthquake or a fire to give Miss Grant something to be excited about. It was too bad she couldn't tell the woman about the alien that she had fought in the desert the night before. It hadn't been flashy so no one had even noticed and the DEO had been quite happy about that.

Winn was already at his desk typing away and she flashed him a quick smile that he didn't return. She frowned before turning her attention toward the mail. She was flipping through the envelopes when she glanced through the glass to Miss Grant's office and spotted a handsome man lounging in Cat's chair.

"Winn!" He looked up sheepishly. "Who is that?"

"Um. Well…" he stalled as he toyed with one of the figurines on his desk. "He says he's Cat's son."

"You do remember these glasses are fake right? That does not look like Carter to me."

"He said his name is Adam Foster. I recognized it from the hacking scandal so…"

Her hearing decided at that moment to pick up the sound of Cat angrily muttering to herself on the elevator.

"Oh, this is not good."

"She here?"

"Yup."

"Still grumpy?"

"What do you think?" she snapped back at him. She was Miss Grant's assistant. She should have had this managed already. Managed in what way she didn't know, but it should have been managed. She thought back to the conversation they had had about her son and couldn't imagine this was expected by Miss Grant in any way. She had gotten the impression that her boss hadn't seen her son since he was a child.

She quickly scooped up the mail and the coffee and with one last look at the intruder made her way over to the elevator. He had dark hair unlike his mother, but when he met her eyes she could see the resemblance. He had the same shrewd eyes of his mother. She gulped as the elevator doors slid open to reveal her boss just removing her sunglasses.

She handed over the now cool latte with a wince. She hadn't had the chance to heat it in her distraction and knew it would be yet another source of displeasure for her boss. Miss Grant had immediately rushed into her agenda for the day and Kara tried to slow her down, but her boss was a force of nature that she hadn't quite figured out how to tame. As the turned to her office, Kara slid in front of her blocking her view.

"Miss Grant, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have a visitor."

"I have nothing scheduled until 11. Send whoever it is away and tell them to make an appointment next time."

"He says he's your son."

Miss Grant's face froze before she blinked a few times. "Carter is at school."

"Yes."

"Adam." She looked past Kara into her office and noticed the man for the first time. He waved casually. Cat turned her attention back to her assistant. "And you couldn't have told me this before I came into his line of sight?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant. What can I do?"

She shoved the latte back into her hand. "Get me a hot one and cancel my morning," she said before straightening her back and marching into her office.

At Miss Grant's behest, Kara had canceled all of her morning mother and son were still talking behind closed glass doors and Kara was struggling with the temptation to listen in. Winn shot her concerned looks every few minutes, but she ignored him and tried to focus on her work.

Cat had been willing to give up her empire to protect this stranger and she couldn't help her curiosity. He was supposed to be in Opal City happily living his life safely out of the media's eyes. Now he was here, presumably to start a relationship with his long lost mother. She hoped that was the case and not that he needed money or something insidious like that.

As time wore on and the conversation continued, she found she actually envied him. She imagined that he was telling Cat all about his life and it was everything she ever wanted with her own mother.

She was absently gazing at the two of them when "Kiera!" was called through the glass. She started and found the two of them gazing at her through the window. She fumbled with the papers in her hand for a moment, before shoving them onto her desk and hurrying to answer the call.

"Kiera. I need you to get me reservation for two at some fancy restaurant for 7pm tonight."

"It doesn't have to be fancy," Adam said with a charming smile.

"I never got the chance to spoil you so suck it up," Cat said back. "Do you have anything to wear?"

"Will I need a suit?"

"Kiera set up something with one of my shoppers at Barney's."

"That's really not necessary," he offered.

"If you want to come out as my son, you need to do it in style. Kiera, I need to write. Cancel the rest of my day."

"But you are meeting with Huma and she's flying back to D.C. tonight."

"Tell her to call me. She'll understand," Cat said standing up from the couch they were sharing. Adam followed suit.

"Got it," she said, awkwardly looking between the two of them.

Cat reached out and touched his cheek. "Go with Kiera. She will get you taken care of. I'll see you tonight."

"Got it," he echoed Kara. Cat smiled fondly, squeezing his arm before dismissing both of them to get to work.

Kara kept sneaking glances at him, looking for more resemblances to his mother as he followed her out of his mother's office.

"So, that's the infamous Cat Grant," he said breathing out like he had been holding his breath in there the whole time. "She not quite what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Kara asked, pushing her glasses up her nose as she searched for the right number to call.

"Someone colder I guess."

"Can't trust everything you read online."

"Even if she was the one that wrote it?" he asked, leaning against her desk. Kara couldn't help the smile as she dialed out for one of Cat's shoppers she knew also specialized in men's wear.

She glanced up with the phone cradled in her ear. "Actually, Miss Grant is extremely honest when she writes."

He looked back to his mother. "So, I should probably read what she's writing tomorrow?"

She held up her hand as she talked to the professional shopper. "Barney's in an hour okay with you?" she asked with a quick glance up at him over her glasses.

"Uh, yeah. That should be fine."

"Okay," Kara said, concluding her call quickly and looking back to him. "Would you like me to call you a car?"

"I should be able to find it myself. I'm going to need to learn this city at some point since I live here now. Might as well start early," he said with a shrug.

"I can get you a map or arrange a tour."

He laughed. "I doubt that is part of your job."

"You did just meet your mother. What do you think?"

"Fair enough," he said with a laugh. "Well, a tour might be nice if it's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You seem nice and know my mother and once the story breaks it won't look too strange for us to be associating with each other." He shrugged. "If it's okay with your boyfriend over there," he said with a nod toward Winn who was staring daggers at them. Her eyes widened and Winn quickly turned his attention back to his desk.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, I just assumed. Sorry." He glanced back at Winn.

"I'll check with Miss Grant and I'll get back to you about the tour."

"You let her dictate your life to that degree?"

"She's going to be writing about you. She'll need to know how to spin it if people see us together and assume we are dating."

"That's fair I suppose. Well, it's was nice to meet you, Kiera."

"It's Kara actually."

"Oh, sorry. I just," he said, gesturing over his shoulder.

She waved him off. "It's fine. I get it a lot."

He smiled and headed for the door.

"Adam," she called after him. "I'd definitely read that article if I were you."

He nodded thoughtfully before continuing out of the office.

Kara was up and moving as the first syllables of "Kiera!" hit her ears. Cat had been shut up tight in her office for over an hour and Kara was desperate for a way to help.

"Give James the information about my dinner with Adam. Make sure he sends Aaron. I want pictures that make it clear he is my son to go along with what I'm writing."

"Do you mind if I ask why he is deciding to go public with all of this?"

"Think he's in it for the fame and glory?"

"No, no of course not."

"Of course you do. That was my first thought, but he seems sincere about wanting to get to know me. I owe it to him to try, but we have to come out with some kind of story or else it'll be assumed that he is my new young boy toy or something disgusting like that."

"But you are going out together tonight. Aren't you worried that tomorrow's stories will say just that?" Cat smirked and it clicked. "And your piece will explain the truth while everyone else will be running stories speculating about the age of your date."

"Well, they will be speculating about his age for a different reason by the afternoon," Cat said with a sigh.

"He asked me to give him a tour of the city."

"That's fine. It's really too bad you aren't actually Supergirl," Cat said. "That would really impress him."

"Are you trying to impress him?" Kara asked, "Because I can have James ask her."

Cat snorted. "Yes. I'lll get right on asking Supergirl to give my son a tour of the city. Next I'll be having her escort me to the next award show." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Supergirl has plenty of more important matters to deal with than my personal issues."

"She seems to like you."

Cat pursed her lips and looked at her papers ignoring Kara's remark. "Start the vetting process. Have someone you trust on it like Wick. Tell him to be thorough, but I need it by tonight. I don't want any surprises."

"He's already on it."

Cat raised her eyebrow. "You don't trust Adam?"

"That doesn't matter. Like you said we don't want any surprises. Winn had already did some looking into him back during the scandal so it just made sense," she said shifting on her feet. "Are you sure you don't want to wait a couple days before you do this?"

"I think I've made Adam wait long enough," Cat said. "Schedule me on the morning show. I want to get ahead of this as much as possible."

"Of course, Miss Grant."


	2. Chapter 2

Kara ended her morning tour of National City with a trip to the docks. Adam had been an easy companion and she had found herself enjoying his company. He was cute in a way that reminded her of Cat and that had made her relax and let down her guard a bit.

They had mostly talked about the city, but as they sat on a bench overlooking the water Kara decided to dig a little.

"So tell me about yourself."

"I'm just a lowly civil engineer looking to get to know the woman that gave birth to me."

"You're pretty lucky. Not everyone gets a second chance to get to know their moms," she said a little sadly. She had been lucky enough to get to talk to her mom again. Kinda. But it didn't really allow her to get to know her.

"I don't think I'm ready to go so far as call her my mom. The woman my father married is my mom. She raised me from ten on and has been with me through so much."

Kara smiled. "I know the feeling. My adoptive parents were… are great."

"Were?"

"My stepfather died. I still have my stepmom."

"Jesus. Now I feel like an ass. You've lost three parents and I've made you listen to me go on about my multitude of parental figures."

"It's okay. If I were you, I'd be doing the same. I still have Eliza and my stepsister so it's not all bad."

"What happened to your parents if you don't mind me asking?" Adam asked.

Kara got up and leaned against the rail. "They died when I was 13… in a fire."

"Oh shit."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. I'm past it," she lied. He got up and joined her. He was a nice guy and she liked him, but admitting that it still hurt to Cat had been easy. Even in the small way she had, it had felt right. It didn't feel right with Adam.

As if reading her mind, Adam said, "You've talked a lot about my mom today. Is it another part of your job to sell me on all her good points?"

She laughed, thankful to be moving past the heavy stuff and onto something she liked talking about. "No. She can do that all on her own." She turned and leaned on the railing. "I haven't talked about her that much."

"You have," he said with a laugh. "Miss Grant really likes the sushi here. Miss Grant exposed the CEO of this company for fraud and got him arrested. Miss Grant is so pretty. Miss Grant." Okay she probably had, but supposedly Adam was here to get to know her so she may have gone overboard. She could help seeing Cat Grant everywhere. Her boss was the most powerful woman in the city.

"I thought you wanted to get to know her."

"I do. It just felt like you liked talking about her or at least had some incentive to go on so much about her."

"She's been a really big influence on my life the last few years. I really admire her."

"So, she's been like a mother figure for you."

Kara's face pinched at the thought. Cat was a mentor of sorts, but definitely not a mother figure. Adam may have been the same age as her, but Cat never seemed old enough to be her mother. It felt wrong to think of her that way. "Definitely not."

He studied her face and it looked like a lightbulb went off in his head. "Oh my god, you have a crush on her."

"What? I do not."

"Hey, It's okay if you do. I'm a modern guy. I can see beyond heteronormative stereotypes."

"I seriously do not know what you are talking about."

"I have to wonder though," he said, leaning over the railing. "Is it a silly workplace crush or one of those all consuming crushes that completely wreck my chances with you."

"I do not have a crush on your mother."

"I think the lady doth protest too much," he said with a grin. "Tell me who is the first person you think of when you wake up."

Kara blanched. "She's my boss. I have to think of her first thing. I need to prep for the day."

"Okay. What about at night? What about when something good happens? Or you see something beautiful?"

"I don't…" Kara started, but then she thought of those flowers she saw on 18th Street this morning and how she had immediately thought Cat would like them. Then that one sunset that had hit Catco just right as she was flying past and even the other night in the desert she had almost wanted it to be seen so Cat would have something to write about. Kara's jaw dropped. "Oh my god."

He laughed in a good natured way. "Well, it looks like my chances have been dashed. You're going to make an awesome stepmother."

"Shut up!" Kara shoved him lightly. "That's not funny."

"I personally think it's hilarious."

"Even if I do have a little crush on her, it's that first one. The silly one."

"Keep telling yourself that and it might come true," he said, "Personally I'm betting on marriage in say… 2 years. Carter likes you. He says you are better than me at Catan and I find that hard to believe."

"You are seriously out of your mind. She would never look at me that way. I'm just her assistant."

"Oh, please. Everyone knows the illustrious Cat Grant is a proud bisexual and what powerful CEO can resist a sexy young assistant?"

"You don't know her like I do. She doesn't even use my real name."

"Yeah, but she's consistent in what she calls you unlike your friend-zoned pal, Witt."

"I was actually starting to like you and then you have to go and believe in the friendzone," she said, shaking her head.

"And I thought it would be because I pointed out your massive crush on Cat Grant. You know she calls you Kara when she's talking to Carter."

"You might just be the worst."

"What an asshole," Cat said, stabbing her finger against her phone.

"Anderson Cooper bail on you?" Kara asked, trying to keep her eyes up as Cat turned around. Ever since she had gotten back to the office, she'd been doing everything in her power to prove Adam wrong, but it wasn't going well as was evident from her wandering eyes. She had always admired the way Cat dressed, but now there were images flooding her head of Cat undressed and they were entirely unhelpful.

"Again! I hate award season," Cat said, tossing her phone on her desk. "Maybe I spoke too soon about taking Supergirl places as my date."

Kara ducked her head to hide her blush as she imagined escorting her boss as Supergirl. "You could ask Adam."

"I could," Cat said, sliding behind her desk and looking her over. She slid a pair of glasses on and looked down at the layout Kara had placed on her desk a few minutes ago. "Unless you were planning on bringing him," Cat said, without looking up.

"Of course not, Miss Grant," Kara stuttered out. "I'm working tonight. I would never bring a… guest."

"You two looked awfully cozy this afternoon," Cat said, with an edge to her voice that Kara was realizing she was just pathetic enough to want to be jealousy.

"We're friends. He's a good guy," she mumbled.

Cat tilted her head. "If he says yes, I want you to ride with us."

"What? Why?" In no world, did she want to be trapped in a car with Cat and her son. After today, she couldn't trust him not to meddle.

"You are going anyway. What does it matter?" Cat asked, holding the layout up to the light.

"You aren't trying to set us up, are you?" Kara asked. She didn't want it to be true because that would be weird. Adam trying to set them up and then Cat doing the opposite. Too weird.

"No. Definitely not." Cat snapped, looking past the slide at Kara. She couldn't help the grin that popped onto her face at the quick answer even with Cat looking at her. Cat's eyes narrowed. "Why are you smiling? Aren't you worried that I don't think you are good enough for my son?"

"I know you think I'm good enough," Kara said, still smiling.

"Well, it seems your ego has taken a bump since that… misunderstanding." Kara just continued smiling.

"I need a buffer, Kiera. Things are still new with us and it would help having you close."

"Of course, Miss Grant."

Kara swirled around the dregs of her coffee. She wished she could drink like a normal human being, but no she was an alien with a super metabolism. She didn't know how she was going to keep it together with the dress Cat was going to be wearing.

As she was mulling over her new unfortunate situation, somebody settled onto the stool next to her. She shifted away slightly intent on wallowing in peace.

"Well, somebody looks like they are having a rough day," came a familiar voice from beside her.

Kara glanced over to find Lucy Lane watching her carefully. So much for her peace. At least it wasn't her sister with a crisis. Though fighting off an evil alien might have been nice about now.

"Kinda," she said, taking a sip of her drink to avoid blurting it all out.

"I know I'm not James, but you look like you could use a friend and I'd like to think we are on our way towards that."

Kara let out a heavy sigh and looked at the counter. "It's complicated."

"Is this about your crush on James?" Kara's head whipped over to Lucy. "It's okay if it is," Lucy said with a half smile.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did," Lucy said. "But you welcomed me like a friend and never treated me any different so there was never any need to make it a big deal. You even invited me to game night." Lucy shrugged. "Everyone gets crushes."

Crushes. Kara groaned and laid her head on the counter.

"So, it is about James," Lucy said, leaning against the counter.

"No. Apparently my heart is fickle and has turned to another."

Lucy's face burst into a grin and Kara was reminded again of why James liked her so much. She had such a great smile. It was genuine and easy. Kara's thoughts immediately went to the few smiles she had earned from Cat Grant. They were so very different and had had the power to make her heart race. She had assumed the warm gooey feelings they gave her had just been simple admiration, but now she realized how blind she had been. She wished she could go back to the ways things were this morning when she was blissfully unaware.

Her face must have been doing something goofy because Lucy's grin widened. "So who is it? Is it Adam? Cat's son?"

Kara shook her head. "That would be easier. He's actually interested in me."

"So, it's not Winn either," Lucy said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Why does everyone think Winn is interested in me? We are just friends."

"That boy has a crush a mile wide and he's terrible at hiding it," Lucy said, turning in her seat to look at her. "So, tell me about this mystery crush."

"I don't know. I'm trying to convince myself that it's not a crush." Kara looked down at the counter and swirled her finger in the condensation. "It's not going well," she said looking at her new sorta friend. Of all the people in her life right now, Lucy might actually be the perfect person to talk to about it. She could only imagine everyone else's reactions and they weren't good. She was pretty sure her sister would laugh in her face.

"We could talk in hypotheticals again if that would make you feel better," Lucy offered, which brought a wry smile to Kara's face.

"I think I have a crush on my boss," she blurted out.

Lucy's eyes widened. "You have a crush on Cat Grant?"

Kara groaned and threw her head into her hands. "It's terrible."

Lucy put her hand on her back, biting her lip. "It's not that bad."

"Now that it's been pointed out to me I can't stop thinking about it and she looks amazing today and she's going to look amazing tonight and now I can't stop staring and she wants me to ride in the limo tonight. She touched my arm today Lucy and I just…"

"Breathe Kara. It's okay."

"It wasn't this bad with James. But it's just as entirely hopeless and ridiculous. She's my boss and has a son my age and…"

"Miranda Priestley fell for her assistant. It's not out of the realm of possibility for Cat Grant to do the same."

"She probably wouldn't out of spite."

"I thought she got along with Miranda."

"She does, but after all the shit she gave her about Andy…" Kara's eyes widened and she groaned. "I'm younger than Andy."

Lucy laughed. "And Cat Grant is younger than Miranda Priestley," she offered. "At least according to that hacking scandal."

"I don't even know what I want from this. She's my boss and there are a lot of other factors." Like the fact I'm Supergirl and she already almost figured it out. "She's my boss. It's just wrong."

Lucy shrugged. "I don't think it's wrong. You two would make a cute couple."

"I'm honestly surprised you like her. Your sister loathes her," Kara said.

"I'm not the closest with my sister and it's kind of refreshing to meet someone that's met my sister and doesn't think she's perfect," Lucy said. "And she did say I was the prettier one."

"I need to talk to Alex, my sister. She will be reasonable and shut it all down unlike you and Adam."

"Her son wants you together?"

"Yeah. It's kinda weird," Kara said, shaking her head. "He's the one that pointed it out to me."

"He pointed out that you've been oogling his mom?"

"I have not been oogling her!" Kara looked away with a blush. "Well, today maybe. Apparently, I talk about her a lot."

"Like I said before, everyone gets crushes. You'll be okay. You survived James and you'll survive this."

"I guess, but I don't work as closely with him as I do Cat though and clearly I didn't hide my crush on him all that well."

"Worried about all those late nights working alone together?" Lucy asked with a smirk. Kara winced. "If it helps at all, I don't think James had any idea and I'm sure Cat won't either."

"You've met the woman. Do you really believe that?"

"Well, she, at least, seems professional enough to never mention it. Maybe you should go on some dates. Take your mind off her. I'm sure Winn would be up for it."

"I couldn't use him like that, especially if he has actual feelings for me like everyone has been saying."

Lucy squeezed her arm. "You're a good person, Kara. Cat Grant would be lucky to have you."


	3. Chapter 3

Cat Grant, Queen of All Media and CEO of CatCo, was nervous.

Things had been going better than she ever expected with Adam. When he had shown up in her office, she had been sure it had been to tear her down for all she hadn't done for him. She had marched in with her head high ready for the worst he could do.

His offer had been unexpected. He read genuine and Wilson hadn't found anything alarming about him, but he made her nervous. It didn't seem out of the realm of possibility for him to turn on her at the most inopportune moment, but she was trusting him with her reputation. He deserved at least that much.

He acted like a friendly puppy that hadn't expected to be accepted. He reminded her a bit of Kara.

She had introduced him to Carter a couple days ago. Carter had known about Adam's existence for a long time so it hadn't been as difficult as it could have been. She never understood why being honest with your child was so hard for some people.

It had been fascinating to see them interact. Carter had been understandably standoffish at first, but Adam was a natural. He was well used to younger siblings. His father had remarried and procreated two more times, giving Adam a little brother and sister. Over board games and discussions of Adam's work, Carter warmed up to him almost as quick as he had taken to Kara. It looked like Supergirl had competition for Carter's new hero. Not that Kara was Supergirl. He just liked them both.

But Carter was with his father tonight and this would be her first official event with Adam. She had considered a grand party to celebrate his arrival, but that had seemed a little too much. She was selling the idea of a simple man just looking to reconnect with another part of his family. A party full of celebrities wouldn't have exactly said that.

Tonight could still read like he was using her celebrity to gain his own. She could spin it though. Everyone else had already proved how petty they were by suggesting he was her lover. She had won that little game. He would need to get to know her lifestyle at some point. She had kept Carter out of it as best she could, but a grown son would be harder to keep separate.

Kara had bonded with him and would stay extra close to the both of them. Kara would be a step behind them at all times. Just in case. She was excellent at her job and Cat had no doubt that she would be excellent tonight. Her guardian angel she had called her. Her secret weapon.

There was a reason she had thought Kara was Supergirl beyond just that of appearance and coincidence. The more she got to know the girl the more she became convinced the girl could do anything. It was an admirable quality to have in an assistant, but it was more than likely unsustainable. Kara was a human after all and not a super powered alien.

Seeing Supergirl side by side with her assistant had been a shock. She had been more than convinced and she was rarely wrong. She had put it down to being too close to the situation to have a clear head, but something about the meeting had set off something to her journalistic sixth sense.

She didn't put it together until she was lying in bed trying to sleep. Supergirl had known Kara's real name even though she had only been addressed as Kiera in her presence. It could be easily explained away by James having told her, but something felt off about the whole thing especially with all of the added up coincidences.

She had let it go though. If Kara was Supergirl, the girl had gone to extraordinary efforts to hide it and keep her job. Cat tried to convince herself that she hadn't been touched by Kara's impassioned plea about what the job meant to her. Her journalistic integrity and commitment to the truth meant more than the words of pretty young girl.

She had mulled over the girl's words and wondered what Supergirl's secret identity was like. Cat couldn't imagine she would willingly spend times doing other things when she could be out there saving lives, but even superheroes must need down time just like doctors. Surely an alien would have better stamina than a normal human, but the emotional toll of saving lives would be high especially if you failed.

She carefully unwrapped a piece of candy. She had been kindly gifted with a rabid metabolism and she took pleasure in flaunting her chocolate addiction to those less fortunate. She always made sure to pack away a large meal at events when Lois Lane was attending. She would never let her live down the exercise videos she had done years ago back in her late teen years.

Kara was being treated as an actual literal buffer, sandwiched between the two of them. Adam kept crowding her into Cat and Cat didn't seem to mind too much. Cat didn't need her at events like this. Most of the people there were well known to Cat so when Anderson Cooper had been her date, Kara had expected to be off to the side just in case.

Even when Cat needed her during an event which was rare, she usually stayed a step or two behind. Never out of earshot (normal people earshot), but certainly not on top of her like right now.

It was agony. Adam kept bringing her into the conversation and ignoring the fancy pretty people his mother was trying to introduce to him.

"So Kara," Adam started again.

Winn's voice in her ear saved her. She quickly checked her phone, acting like she had an important message and stepped aside to talk to him in relative privacy.

"Hey, Winn. Please tell me it's something good."

"It's not good. I know you are still trying to act super normal in front of Cat and all, but…"

"No a distraction is good. Just tell me it's something easy."

"Well, if you consider unstable building fire with a family stuck inside easy…"

"Where?" she said, already heading for the exit.

"You're drunk," Kara said, staring dumbfounded at her sloshed boss.

"Adam."

"What?"

"Got me drunk."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's been handing me martinis all night," Cat said, swaying a little. Kara moved to steady her, but she shrugged her off.

"He could have been nervous."

Cat just hummed. Kara looped her arm in Cat's to steady her. "Let's get you out of here before someone notices." She quickly called the driver to come around.

"My guardian angel," Cat said, fondly. Her face contorted as she came to a realization. "Where were you? You were supposed to be our buffer."

"I just wanted to give you some time to get to know each other."

Cat's eyes narrowed. "That's not what I asked you to do and your job is to do what I say."

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant."

"Again with the apologies, Kiera. What good do they do me?" she asked, tilting a little more to the right than was safe. Kara righted her easily and Cat seemed to regain some equilibrium.

She practically poured her into the limo when it pulled up. She made to close the door, but Cat's hand darted out and stopped her. "Get in."

"What about Adam?"

"He's fine. Get in. Unless you'd rather get away from me."

Kara sighed. "Fine," she said climbing in.

Cat scooted over as best she could being as drunk as she was. She was still practically on top of her and Kara could feel her thigh pressed against her own. She was going to kill Adam. She should never have mentioned that Cat was a lightweight, but it had slipped out in her embarrassing Cat Grant love fest the other day when they were passing the bar Cat had dragged her to after she had shouted at her.

"Where did Adam go?" Kara asked, trying not to think about the feeling of Cat

"He finally started paying attention to the pretty starlets when you left," Cat said. "Are you jealous?" she asked, studying Kara's face.

"No," Kara said, staring ahead.

"You act awfully squirrelly when the topic of Adam is brought up." Cat said, tapping her lips. "It reminds me of how you act around hmm… James."

Kara turned to her. Cat's face was much closer than she expected. "That's over with."

"Oh? Is it?" Cat asked.

Kara chuckled. "Yes. Definitely."

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses. Now Adam…"

"Adam," Kara cut in. "Adam just figured out something embarrassing about me and he's milking it."

A pleased smile snuck onto Cat's face. "Too bad he turned to trade work. Sounds like he would have made a great reporter."

"I think he probably got it from you," Kara said with a smile.

"Well, his father isn't the most observant man so I think that would be safe to say," Cat said. After a moment, Cat tilted over and rested her head on her shoulder. Kara stiffened.

They sat in silence while Kara tried to keep her breathing in control. It was hard with her boss leaning so gently against her. Cat's breath evened out and Kara wondered if she had fallen asleep. At work, it was easy to forget how tiny her boss was. Her presence was always so large and in control. It felt like she towered over you when she spoke. Right now, hair in her face, pressed against her Kara could feel how small the woman actually was. She brushed some hair off of Cat's face.

"Why do you smell like campfire?" Cat mumbled and Kara jumped.

"What?"

Cat sniffed. "You stink," she said, but didn't remove her head from her shoulder.

"I went out for some fresh air. There was a fire pit outside for the smokers."

"You went out for fresh air by the smokers? Brilliant," Cat mumbled. "Nothing to do with that fire Supergirl was seen at earlier I'm sure."

"What fire?" Kara sputtered out. She laughed nervously, looking down at. "I thought you were off that. You saw us together."

"Sure." Cat sighed.

"I'm glad you aren't interested in him. I don't like sharing," Cat said into her shoulder. Sharing? Kara wondered. Did she mean sharing Adam or… She really was going to kill that man. This was torture. He was a sadist just like his mother.

"Sharing?" she asked.

"I've never been very good at it."

"No, you haven't," Kara said quietly.

"You know me so well," Cat murmured.

They pulled into Cat's driveway and Kara let out a sigh of relief. "We're here," she said. Cat huffed and roughly pushed off of her.

"Finally free of me," Cat said, smoothing her skirt. "You've wanted to be away from me all night."

"That's… that's not true."

"It is," Cat said, opening the door and sliding a slim leg out of the car. "Figure it out, Kiera," she said, climbing out. "Preferably before tomorrow." She slammed the door in Kara's face and stumbled drunkenly toward her front door while Kara stared open mouthed.


	4. Chapter 4

As the limo pulled away from Cat's, Kara buried her face in her hands. She hadn't even managed to make it a whole day without letting her crush affect her work. The fire was unavoidable and she would have left for it no matter what, but Adam… She hadn't handled him as well as she should have. She was Cat Grant's assistant. She was Supergirl. A few insinuations from a friend should have been cake. Cat expected at least that from her.

Her feelings just felt so new and raw and Adam's teasing had rubbed her all the wrong ways. She had never had a brother. Her sister's ribbing had always been gentler and less public. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Alex a personal SOS. Her phone started ringing almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" Her sister's voice calmed her and she relaxed into the soft leather of the limo.

"I know it's late, but think you are up for some pizza and TV? I could use some company."

"Of course. I'm just finishing up here for the night. I'll be over in a half hour. Want me to bring the pizza?"

"That would be awesome. Thanks, Alex."

"No problem. Whatever it is will be okay. I promise."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit," she said, ending the call.

She pushed the button that took down the privacy window and the driver smiled at her. "Hey Bob. Could you let me out here?"

He pulled over on the dimly lit street. "Are you sure, Kara? We're still a ways from your place."

"Yeah. I just need some time to think."

"Alright. I'll keep my phone on in case you need me."

"I'll be fine, but I appreciate it," she said, smiling softly as she climbed out onto the deserted street. She waved him off before ducking into a dark alley and switching over to her Supergirl outfit and taking flight. It stunk of fire and smoke, but the rush of air cleared the smell from her nose.

The lights of the city comforted her and she tried to let herself slip into the zone as she flew the long way to her apartment. Even with all the rushing air, she could still feel the warm of Cat's body pressed against her own. She landed on the fire escape and climbed through her window,

She flopped onto her couch still in costume even though she knew her couch would reek for days. It just seemed like too much effort to change. She didn't look over when the door to her apartment opened or when Alex settled next to her, placing the pizza on the table.

"That bad?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Not really," Kara eventually said. She let her head fall back against the sofa. "Maybe?" She shook her head. "No. It's not."

"Okay…" Alex said, studying her face as it fluttered through a range of emotions. "What happened?"

Kara turned to her with a wry smile. "I was silly."

"Silly?"

"Do you remember back when I was in college and I had that terrible crush on that one psych professor?"

"Yeah. You ended up doing half her research for her book."

"Yeah. I did," Kara said, with a laugh. She looked over at her sister, gritting her teeth. "It's happening again."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "You're doing all of James' work? Kara, you paint…"

"No. No," Kara said, shaking her head. She looked at her hands. "The crush on the older woman part."

Alex's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Cat Grant? Seriously?"

"I can't help it!"

"You've managed to for three years! What changed?"

"Her stupid son pointed it out to me."

"Oh, Kara. You know you can't," Alex said, with a little laugh.

"I know. It's silly, but I can't help it."

"It's not the end of the world to have a crush on your boss."

"I messed up tonight and let it get to me. She's mad at me now for ignoring her."

"You had a literal fire to put out."

"She doesn't know that. Adam kept making us talk. It was weird and she could tell. She's going to figure it out and I'm going to die of embarrassment."

"I'm sure you aren't the first assistant to get a crush on her. She's got a… very strong personality," Alex said.

"That's an understatement."

"You'll be fine. She seems like she'd handle it professionally. Just, you know, don't write her next book for her."

"At least I'd get paid this time," Kara grumbled. Alex snorted.

"Do you think it's out of the realm of possibility?" Kara asked, wringing her hands together.

"You and Cat Grant?" Alex asked. "Actually getting together?" Her lips pursed together in that familiar sisterly way that meant she was actually thinking about it. Kara appreciated that she hadn't just laughed in her face.

"Yeah. I mean the more I think about it the more I like the idea. Even though I know it's stupid."

"It is pretty stupid, Kara. She already almost figured out your secret."

"She never threatened me with it."

"What about your job? She threatened that."

"That was more concern for the people of the city. She was worried about all the people I could be saving while I'm working for her. She never once said she would out me. She knows the value of Supergirl better than anyone else I've met." Kara let out a little happy sigh. "She's been my Supergirl though all of this."

Alex groaned. "You have it bad."

"Ugh, I know."

"Is dating her what you'd really want? I mean she seems so… high maintenance and well, fancy."

"You think she's a snob."

"I don't think she's a snob. I think she's rich." Alex glanced around Kara's apartment littered with her easels and knick knacks. "Which you are not."

"You don't know her like I do. She came from money, but she built everything on her own. Her mom cut her off when she decided on journalism."

"So she was poor for five minutes and understands? Her haircuts cost more than my rent."

"She has an image that she needs to maintain."

"And you would fit that image? Her one son is your age and the other is a teenager."

"I like Carter."

"Enough to be his mom?"

"He's really good at Settlers of Catan."

"Oh, Kara. I could be wrong. I don't really know if I even want to be wrong," she said, mumbling the last part. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kara said. "I knew it was hopeless to begin with. Stupid Lucy and Adam have been trying to get my hopes up. I needed a bit of reality."

"Sorry," she said, opening the pizza box. "Have some pizza. It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks."

Cat stepped off the elevator and didn't remove her sunglasses. Everyone knew immediately to stay out of her way. Kara knew it meant orange juice after coffee and to push back any meeting before 10. She followed her boss to her office, watching the sway of the older woman's hips sadly. At the door, Cat hesitated. She lifted her glasses to look her over.

"Don't hover today trying to prove something Kiera. I'm not in the mood," she said, before turning and pushing into her office. Kara watched her for a minute before sighing and dropping into the chair behind her desk. As if she didn't already know Cat was in a mood.

"What was that about?" Winn asked. She shrugged at him before taking out her phone and angrily texting Adam.

The morning stayed quiet. Everyone seemed to instinctively avoid getting in Cat's way. Kara was pretty sure an email containing simply the word 'sunglasses' had made its way through the office early on.

Just after lunch, Lucy Lane arrived at the office, looking as impeccable as ever. James magically appeared out of whatever hole he'd been hiding in to greet her.

"Not here for you," she said, kissing his cheek. Lucy smiled at Kara. "I have a meeting with your boss."

"You do?" James and Kara said at the same time. They looked at each other concerned.

"She called me herself yesterday and asked me to come by," Lucy said with a shrug.

"She did?" Kara asked, looking down at her planner. Nothing had been added about a meeting with Lucy.

"Yep. She wouldn't say what it was about. I hope she hasn't forgotten about client confidentiality. I'm not about to spill any government secrets."

"I wouldn't put it past her," James said, grinning.

Kara knocked lightly on the door before entering. "Miss Grant. Lucy Lane is here to see you."

"Ah yes. Send her in," she said, standing and smoothing out her skirt.

"Um…"

"Kiera, I'm busy. Get Lane."

Kara sent Lucy in and joined James against a desk to watch them as they settled across from each other on the couches. Cat looked extremely pleased with herself. Lucy looked mostly bewildered.

After the job offer, Cat showed her some of the pending cases to give her an idea of what she'd be signing on for. As the conversation drew to a close, Lucy's eyes fell on James and Kara. Their heads turned so fast, they nearly collided. She chuckled fondly at their complete lack of subtlety. Her laugh caught Cat's attention and she looked up at the fools pretending to be busy.

"I assume work place romances aren't frowned upon if you are trying to hire me," Lucy asked, watching Kara. The girl couldn't help shooting quick glances into the office even though both her and Cat were watching.

"They aren't exactly encouraged, but as long as it's kept out of the workplace they are fine." Lucy looked back over at the domineering woman and found her watching Kara with a softer look than she expected.

"Have you ever dated a coworker?" Lucy asked.

Cat looked over at her. "It's not easy."

"I'll have to put a picture of him on my desk with one too many buttons undone to remind myself of his good qualities."

Cat laughed. "Probably a good idea."

Outside the office, Kara's eyes widened. "That was a genuine laugh. That was real." Cat actually laughed at something Lucy said. Really laughed.

James crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you think they are talking about in there?"

"Kara does have this handy ability called super hearing." Winn said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, but that just feels wrong. Doesn't it?" Kara said, looking from Winn to James. "Is that wrong?" she asked James.

"Do it," James whispered.

Before she could really consider giving in to the temptation, the pair made their way to the door.

"We'll be in touch," Cat said, heading past everyone without a glance.

"She is so nice," Lucy said as she approached her friends.

"Nobody has ever said that before," Kara said, shaking her head slightly.

James cleared his throat. "Um, so did she want something from you?"

"Yes! She wants me to be her general counsel. Starting immediately," Lucy replied with wide eyes.

"What?" Kara blurted out. She crossed her arms against her chest. James looked back at her with the same bewilderment on his face.

"Congratulations. That's… that's amazing," James said, enveloping Lucy in a hug. "So you would be here?" he said as he released her.

"Ah yeah. I have to think about it a little bit, but…"

"The old GC's office is on this floor," Kara inserted. They would have to move their secret hideout.

"Wow. Then you would be right here. That's…" James said. Kara wondered how he would feel when the shock wore off and he allowed himself to complete the thought.

"Yeah," Lucy said, her grin already fading slightly at his awkwardness.

"James," Cat called from across the office and he looked relieved. Kara could see Lucy noticed as well. He hugged her again and ran off to see what Cat was waving at him.

"That was really…" Lucy said, "I don't even know."

"Miss Grant has that effect on people."

"You would think it was about her," Lucy replied with a smirk. Kara felt herself flush.

Lucy's smile faded. "James seemed more put off by it then I would have expected."

"Give him some time to get used to the idea. He'll come around," Kara said.

"I need time to get used to the idea myself. Do a little research."

"It's a great job. Did you know 90% of CatCo companies are run by women?"

"I didn't," Lucy said, watching Cat and James across the room. "I can see why you like her."

Kara had been trying to avoid hovering, but Cat had been mad at her for avoiding her. Or at least drunk Cat had been. She kept hesitating at the door and it was clearly getting on Cat's nerves. She wanted to make things right.

"Kiera," Cat eventually gritted out. "I thought I mentioned hovering."

"Miss Grant," she started, stepping back into the room and closing the door. "I just want to apologize for last night. I didn't do my job."

"You didn't," Cat said, shuffling some papers on her desk. "But no awkward pictures of Adam and I looking like we hate each other surfaced so you got lucky. At least, if you were Supergirl, you would have had a neat excuse," Cat said, gesturing behind her to a video of Supergirl carrying a woman out of last night's burning building. Cat sniffed and Kara knew she was thinking about how Kara had smelled like fire.

Kara missed the brief period that her boss had been embarrassed by her "mistake". She should have known it wouldn't last. She wondered if Cat's suspicions were rising again and if she going to just bait her and wait for the moment when Kara simply couldn't go on with the facade.

"What does Adam have on you?" Cat asked quietly.

"It's nothing, Miss Grant. Just some friendly teasing," she said, clutching at her skirt.

"It obviously made you uncomfortable enough to disappear on me for an extended period of time. I can speak to him if you'd like."

"I can handle it. I don't need you to solve all my problems for me."

Cat raised her eyebrow and leaned back in her plush desk chair, seemingly unconvinced about that last part. "Get it resolved Kiera. I don't want it affecting your work again."

"It won't. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'll do my best to not let it affect my work," she tried.

"Better," Cat said. "You need to be more careful with your words. You stutter around instead of getting to the point." Cat swiveled in her chair to look at the monitors behind her. "You could do with taking a page from her book. Confidence is attractive."

"Yes, Miss Grant."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm leaving for dinner with Adam now, but I'm coming back straight after," Cat said pausing in front of her desk. "I want to go over the Huma interview again. I'll need you to help me. Everyone knows I'm clearly biased and I need to have someone who #feels the Bern look over it," she said, sneering slightly and rolling her eyes.

"Do they realize that it sounds like they are talking about having an STD instead of a candidate?"

Kara snorted. "I'm sure they are aware."

"It's just so… unbecoming."Her boss let out a little huff and left the office.

Kara pulled out her phone and hastily texted Adam. begging him not to make things even worse, but all she received back were emojis.

"Well, that sucks," Winn said, coming over and leaned on her desk.

Kara shrugged. "It's a good learning experience. She's teaching me."

"Or using your youth," he said, shrugging. "Wanna grab dinner before you are stuck here with Cat all night?"

"I thought I'd just order in and look over the interview so I'll be prepared," Kara said, unpacking her stuff.

"Oh."

"You can join me if you want," she said, while she responded to Adam with a set of emojis of her own.

He tucked his hands into his pockets and leaned back. "You look like you're gonna be busy."

"Yeah, probably," she said, without looking up from her phone. "You can stay though. If you want."

Winn frowned. "Nah. I'm good. You have fun."

Kara finally looked up at his tone and watched him walk away. His posture suggested he was more unhappy about it than she had thought he'd be. It made her think about what Lucy and Adam had said and she remembered his reaction to seeing her hug James. Winn… Winn was her friend and he was acting like it hurt him to see her interacting with other people. A best friend wasn't supposed to do that. She had been neglecting him since she came out as Supergirl, but this felt different.

Her sister most likely agreed with Lucy and Adam about Winn. On paper, he seemed like he would be perfect for her. She just didn't feel that way about him. Maybe he understood that. Maybe that was why if he had a crush on her, he never told her. She hoped that was the case because she really didn't want to have that conversation with him.

If James had approached her about her crush, she would have just about died from embarrassment and he was just a new friend. Winn had been her best friend for years. She didn't want to ruin what they had, but she was worried it was only a matter of time.

"Are you still interested in trying to get to know me?" Cat asked, after they placed their orders. Adam looked at her in alarm and confusion. "Because I've been… enjoying getting to know you," she continued, placing her elbows on the table.

"What? Of course. Did I do something?"

"Last night," she said.

"Oh."

"Was it too much? I asked Kara to be close, but you pushed her between us like you couldn't stand to be around me. As soon as she was gone, you lost all interest in me except when you were handing me drinks."

"I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry. That's really not what I was trying to do."

"Am I more appealing to you while intoxicated?"

"What? No!"

"Because that's what it felt like."

"No, Cat. I promise that wasn't what last night was about. I'm sorry. This still new to me. I fucked up." Cat raised her eyebrow. "Look, last night really wasn't my thing. The monkey suit, all the lights, and famous people… Teasing Kara was a fun distraction and I took it too far."

"At least now we know. I've missed out on so much of your life. You're a grown man. If you weren't interested in going, you should have just said no. I have no interest in pushing you away."

"It's not exactly easy to say no to you, Cat."

"You're my son. You are one of the few people that can get away with it."

"I really just prefer hanging out with you and Carter. You know," he said, gesturing with his hands, "without the tailored suits and stuff, kicking your ass at board games. It's hard to get to know you when there are a whole bunch of people watching. You put on these airs."

"Fair enough. I can certainly work around that."

"So how do you feel about Korean barbecue?" he asked.

"I'm not a fan of paying to cook my own food," she said as their server placed their food in front of them. The server couldn't help a small smile. "And yes your tip will reflect that," she said.

They started eating. Cat snuck glances at him over her food. "So was getting me drunk part of teasing Kara?"

He winced. "She may have mentioned that you were a light weight."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Definitely something I want my son to know. What are you even teasing her about? Her commitment to her job?"

Adam laughed. "The great Cat Grant hasn't figured it out?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Her eyes narrowed. "Figured what out?"

He shook his head. "It's not my secret to share."

"Well, it obviously involves me," she said with a sigh. "You know I've gotten bigger secrets out of much more secretive people."

"If you want to know, pay attention. You'll figure it out. I did within like an hour of knowing her."

Being a good journalist and a successful businesswoman required being able to read body language with a particular degree of accuracy. Mostly it simply required an attention to detail that most people were too busy to care about. The inner workings of their subconscious were much more obvious than most people imagined through all of their little movements.

She studied Kara more carefully than she usually did. She had thought she had the young girl all figured out, but Adam was right. There was something new to her movements lately. A different layer of awkwardness around her that hadn't been present a month ago. She had been making an effort to get to know more personal details about the girl and she wondered if it was just the new vulnerability to their relationship causing it.

She was leaning past her to grab something when she heard Kara's breath hitch and it all snapped together in her head. A crush. That would be exactly the kind of thing a friend would latch on to tease about.

She decided to test her hypothesis and scooted closer, watching for Kara's reaction. Her assistant's face reddened and her throat bobbed noticeably.

As she discussed a key point in the story, she crossed her legs, letting her skirt ride up her slim thigh higher than usual.

"What do you think?" she asked, trying to hide her smirk.

"Amazing," Kara breathed out, eyes still on her legs.

"You find it amazing that Republicans made it their goal to spin Hillary Clinton to be a liar and it worked?"

"What? No!" Kara said, shaking herself out of her revelry. Well, it's amazing that so many people bought it."

"Not particularly. Politicians are liars by trade. It's not hard to convince people of something they already know," Cat said, smoothing her skirt down to a more appropriate level. "Where are those statistics?"

"Um…" Kara said, flipping through the papers on Cat's coffee table. "Not here. Let me check your desk," she said, standing.

Before Kara had a chance to move, Cat stood and found herself much closer to her assistant than she'd planned. Kara's mouth fell open and Cat watched her blink repeatedly. Her eyes flickered to Kara's lips and she was surprised when she felt her own heart pounding in her ears. Neither of them took a step back.

Kara swallowed and Cat watched the moment of her throat with new interest. Her eyes scanned down, taking in Kara's bare legs before returning to Kara's face. Kara's eyes were on her lips. She couldn't help darting her tongue out to wet them as Kara's eyes widened.

Kara looked up sharply and breathed out, "Miss Grant."

It broke the spell and Cat stumbled back. She shook off the daze and immediately made her way to her wet bar, pouring herself something strong. That had been unexpected.

Kara remained in place by the sofa wondering what had just happened as Cat tossed back her drink.

"I think we are finished for the night, Kiera," Cat said, staring down at the bar.

Confidence is attractive, Kara thought as she walked over to her boss. "Are you sure?" she asked. Her hands felt almost numb with the way her heart was drumming in her chest. That had been a moment and Cat had felt it, too. She was sure of it. She reached out a hand and touched her boss' arm. A shiver went through the older woman and she turned slowly.

"I'm quite sure. Unless you have something else to add?" she asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

Kara bit her lip. "Not exactly."

"Well, then…"

"Do you want to go out?"

"What?"

"With me. Tonight. Get some drinks or something. Carter is with his dad and you don't have to rush home. We can talk or something."

"Finally ready to spill your secret?"

"I'm fairly sure you already know my secret," Kara replied, raising her eyebrows.

Cat chuckled and met her eyes with a lingering smile. "Perhaps." Kara smiled back at her. "Maybe another night. It's late."

"Maybe?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Kiera," Cat said, moving toward her desk and loading her purse with the things she'd need for the night.

Kara grinned. "Okay then. Maybe," she said, leaving the office to get her own things together.

Cat marched out of her office toward her personal elevator as Kara moved toward the public ones.

"Where are you going? Get in," Cat snapped at her.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Kara rushed over and climbed into the remodeled elevator. The last time she'd been in the old one was when she was pulling Cat out of it as it plummeted to the ground. This was much better and oddly enough stranger. No one rode in the elevator, but Cat.

She felt a soft brush of Cat's pinky against her own and she quickly glanced over, but Cat was staring resolutely at the elevator doors. She grinned happily to herself. She had gotten a maybe. Not a no. A maybe.

Cat Grant climbed into her car without even looking back at her assistant. It was late, but the news never stopped. She sent out a few emails, receiving responses nearly immediately despite the late hour. She needed to send one to Kara, but hesitated. She sighed. She was a grown woman and this was beneath her. She rubbed her temple as she typed up the email with her free hand and sent it.

She hadn't expected Kara to be so bold, but the girl was good at following directions. She had told the girl that confidence was attractive and like usual, she was right. It was attractive. More so than she would have imagined. The chemistry between them had been a surprise.

She wondered how Miranda had handled it. She chuckled to herself. Poorly, from what Andy had told her. Miranda at least had pregnancy hormones to blame.

CatCo had been kinder than most of the other news media. She may have let her gossip bloggers have a free hand, but it had been business. Miranda had understood. After a year or so at least. If she decided to pursue this with Kara… well, she had a firmer hand on the media better than Miranda.

Cat had a sterling reputation as a hard ass, but it would still look like nepotism no matter what she did with Kara if they started a relationship. Andy had been Miranda's assistant as well, but she had moved on shortly before the story broke. She had run off with one of Miranda's underlings to start a new magazine and still there had been a few questions about Miranda's involvement.

Maybe Kara just wanted sex, Cat pondered. Sex would be easier. It would still risk the accusation of favoritism if they were discovered, but it wouldn't be as emotional. Cat liked to keep her private life private, but she would never want her partner to think she was ashamed of them. It was a minefield no matter which way she looked at it and her mother would have a field day with it.

Kara had nearly begged to keep her job not even a month ago. She wondered if Kara had considered the repercussions of them actually dating in all of her pining. It didn't seem likely.

She noticed a text message from Adam and cursed out loud when she read it.

"By the way I invited Kara to game night."


	6. Chapter 6

"You had to invite Kiera of all people."

"Come on. Kara's like my only friend. Well, my only friend within a thousand miles that's not an engineer and we need a fourth for a lot of the more fun games. And you like her. It wouldn't hurt you to admit it."

Cat huffed as she busied herself with straightening the living room.

"Nervous?" Adam asked, as he toyed with a small but expensive clock.

She itched to take it out his hands, but stopped herself. "Of what?"

"Kara told me you said maybe."

Cat turned her head away from him and closed her eyes. "She certainly has a big mouth."

"She doesn't. I'm just one of the few people she's talked about it with," he said, placing the clock back down on the end table. "Talking about your problems can help, you know."

"You're my son, Adam. I'm not talking about this with you."

"Okay fine, but I just want you to know I support whatever you decide. Even though it might be weird having a stepmom younger than me," he said with a wink.

Cat rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Just stay out of it. You've already made her uncomfortable and awkward to be around."

"I don't think your 'maybe' helped that any."

"It was a moment of weakness," Cat said.

"Those darn pretty assistants preying on their rich bosses' weaknesses for short skirts."

"Kiera doesn't wear short skirts," she said. "Usually."

"Uh huh," he said, grinning.

The doorbell rang and Carter yelled that he had it. Cat and Adam shared a look.

"If this goes bad, I blame you," she said, smoothing her hands over her pants and left to greet Kara.

Things had been quiet lately, but as Supergirl Kara never knew when she would be needed so she made excuses as she followed Cat and her sons into the living room. She said it was family drama. Cat actually looked concerned so she downplayed it as best she could.

"We need to separate those two. I'm pretty sure they would crush us," Adam whispered loudly to Kara as she settled into the plush couch.

Carter grinned. "He's probably right."

"Carter shh," Cat said as she handed him the box for the Name Game.

"I call Adam then if I can't have mom," Carter said. Cat caught the shared look between her sons. She wondered what her eldest had said to Carter. She glared at them suspicious of their intentions.

"You better have learned something from that Office Game night I've heard so much about," Cat said, eying her assistant warily. "I don't like to lose. Even if it's to my sons."

"Yep. Learned lots!" Kara smiled back awkwardly, bunching up her fists.

"Stop fidgeting," Cat said looking at her hands. "Relax. This should be easy for you. You know how my mind works," Cat said. Kara wasn't too sure about that. Half of the time she just used her super hearing and overheard Cat. She wasn't a mind reader.

Carter and Adam didn't do all that well. They were still learning each other's personalities and didn't have the inside jokes that make the game easier.

"Time," Cat said, looking at the stop watch.

Carter flopped onto the couch looking like a mini Cat. "I should have went with you, mom."

"Obviously."

"Your turn, Kara," Adam said, grinning. He'd promised to be good, but it was fun watching his birth mom and assistant dance around each other.

Kara picked up her cards and looked to Cat who smiled in encouragement. Kara remembered how in sync James and Lucy had been during their game and knew Cat was expecting just such a performance from her. Her nerves flared up again. Carter flipped the timer.

She read the card and blurted out, "Your beach boy!"

"John Stamos," Cat said with a narrowing of her eyes and a quick glance at Carter.

"Yes!" Kara said ignoring the look and taking the next card. She snorted and realized that this was actually easier than she thought. She was lucky that her boss was so opinionated.

"You once referred to her as the creepy version of Madonna."

"Lady Gaga."

"Yes," Kara hissed, her excitement rising as she drew the next card. "Oh! You called her songs ear worms that," she looked at Carter. "Uh."

"Taylor Swift," Cat said with a smirk, clearly remembering her comment.

"You got it!"

Kara kept going. Every name easily brought to mind a comment from Cat. Cat didn't seem to have forgotten a single one.

"Time!" Adam called, waving the timer. He calculated their score with a grimace, while Carter groaned beside him.

Kara sat down beside Cat with a large grin that Cat matched. She did know Cat.

"See?" Cat said, stroking Kara's arm absently. "We make a good team."

Kara put her hand on top of Cat's, stilling the motion. Cat looked at her in surprise, lips parting. "We do," Kara said with a small smile. Cat licked her lips and Kara couldn't help staring. The fingers on her arm squeezed and she flexed slightly. Cat bit her lip.

Her sister's voice in her ear rang in her ear just as her phone started buzzing. She looked apologetically at her boss before getting up and answering out of earshot.

"Metropolis had a prison break."

"What does that have to do with National City or the DEO?" Kara snapped more aggressively than usual. Alex knew where she was. Across the room, Cat tilted her head

"Your cousin contacted us," Alex said with a sigh.

"Oh,""I'll be right there."

"Sorry."

"I don't think I believe you," Kara said, looking back at Cat who was watching her.

"Kara."

"I'm on my way."

She rejoined the group with a frown. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Let us know if there is anything we can do," Adam said.

"It's not that big of a deal, but they need me." she said, just as Cat's emergency phone started ringing.

Carter looked over at Adam as his mom moved to answer it with a frown. "Looks like game night is over."

"Kiera, I'll need you tonight as well. If it's not that big of a deal," Cat said, holding her hand over the microphone.

Kara nodded and gave Adam and Carter quick hugs before she left.

"So, what are we looking at?" Kara asked, as she stormed into the DEO. "Why would Kal contact you about a prison break? Is Metropolis housing aliens in their prisons?"

"Not exactly," Alex said.

"Then why would he contact you?"

"He's fairly sure that some of the escapees are working with Non and your aunt. He has intel that they are on their way to National City. He's busy dealing with the ones that stayed, but he thought we should be warned."

"That was nice of him," Kara grumbled. "What are we looking at?"

"Environmental terrorists for the most part."

"Sounds easy enough."

"They use bombs, Kara and they target people," Alex said. "I have their files. It's not pretty."

"What can I do? I'm not a bomb sniffing dog and if they are with Non…"

"We need you to talk to Astra," Hank said, coming up behind her.

"Seriously?"

"This has been in motion for a long time. She must know something about it," Alex said, with a frown.

"Because she's been so open to talking," Kara mumbled. Talking to her aunt never went the way she wanted it to. She kept holding out hope that Astra would have a change of heart, but it didn't seem likely the longer they kept her locked up.

"Finally," Cat said as Kara entered her office. "There was a prison break in Metropolis. We have a list of escapees. Take this down to research. Metropolis PD thinks some of them are heading this way."

"Yes, Miss Grant."

"Kiera," Cat said, stopping Kara before she left. "There's a name on that list you might recognize."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Kara scanned through the names. "I don't…" Her eyes fell toward the bottom. Schott. Winslow Schott. Her eyes shot up to Cat's. "What?"

"His father apparently," Cat said, pursing her lips. "I take it you didn't know."

"I knew he wasn't a good person." Kara hadn't even known her boss knew Winn's name.

"Take that down to research. Call him if you must. I'd like to get an interview with him."

"No. He won't do it."

"We don't know that unless you ask," Cat said, toying with her glasses. "I could fire him."

"You wouldn't."

Cat rolled her eyes. "As long as I don't see him on Diane Sawyer. Get that down to research. Chop chop."

Kara left the office. She couldn't stop staring at Winn's name. She dropped the list off at the research offices in a daze. Alex had the list too and hadn't said a word to her about it. She stopped by the elevators and dialed Winn.

"This is Winn Schott Jr. Please leave a message." The junior at the end of his name stood out much more than it had before. No wonder he always made sure to add that part.

"Winn. It's Kara. There was a prison break in Metropolis. Your dad. Please call me right away. I'm at the office if you need me. Please Winn. Call me."

She stared at the phone, willing it to ring. It didn't. She was tempted to just fly over to his place. It was still early. He wouldn't be sleeping yet. But Cat was waiting for her. She called him again, but got his voicemail again.

She stepped toward the elevator, but stopped and called him again. She just spent time talking to her own homicidal relative. She knew it was hard. It hurt that he wasn't answering. She couldn't help him if he didn't want to be helped and she had a job to do, but it was Winn.

They left late that night and were back bright and early the next morning. Kara and Cat looked fresh and chipper whereas the rest of the staff looked exhausted. Kara didn't actually need sleep and Cat was running off the high of an interesting story, but it didn't endear either of them to the rest of the staff.

Winn appeared a little after 9 looking like he had been hit by a train. Kara immediately abandoned what she was working on to drag him outside away from his desk and the watchful eyes of their coworkers. Everyone knew about his dad now. The Toyman, mass murderer.

"She wants an interview, doesn't she?" he asked as soon as the door shut behind them.

"She does."

"And everything Cat Grant wants she gets. You want me to do it."

"I told her no."

"That a first?"

"Winn." She lay her hand gently on his arm.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad?"

"He stopped being my dad the day he murdered innocent people," he said, looking out at the city. "He killed a lot of people. Children, Kara. It's not something I wanted you to know. You're already looking at me differently," he said.

"You aren't your father, Winn."

"Don't call him that. He's the Toyman. Not my father."

"Okay," she said. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think? Let's just talk about catching him."

"Well, he escaped with a bunch of environmental terrorists that use bombs. Do you think he's working with them?"

Winn sighed. "He likes bombs, but he doesn't…" Winn rubbed his face. "He doesn't trust people. He might have used them to escape, but I doubt he's actually working with them."

"Okay," Kara said. "I'm sorry, but has he tried to contact you at all?"

"The last time I talked to him, he wanted to be a family again. I told him I had a new family here at CatCo and I didn't need him anymore." Winn grit his teeth and held up an action figure she hadn't noticed he was carrying. "This was on my desk. It's not mine." He pinched the bridge of his nose and held it out to her. "Is it a bomb?"

She quickly scanned it and sighed in relief. "No, Winn."

"At least he's not trying to kill me. I guess."

He looked down at the toy in his hand and sighed before pushing the button on the center of figure. A man's voice came out of the toy saying, "These people aren't your family, Winn. You said you've replaced me. I'll just have to replace you."

Winn's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "He's going to go after children, Kara. We have to stop him."


	7. Chapter 7

They were still out on the balcony when the real FBI showed up. She had become so used to dealing with the DEO pretending to be the FBI, it felt strange to actually be treated like an ordinary citizen. She hated it. They took Winn away to a secluded room where she couldn't follow. She had hoped to listen in, but her own thoughts distracted her.

Before she was Supergirl, she had dreams of exposing injustice and making a difference. There had been a daydream or two of dangerous assignments where she would undercover secrets that could save the world without her having to come out as an alien.

Becoming Supergirl changed her whole future. Supergirl had started to feel inevitable, she wondered what it would eventually cost her. Now that she had come out there was no way she could walk away. She didn't want to just give up on her career either.

When she had decided to pursue journalism and media, she hadn't been privy to the secrets of the world. She had been surprisingly sheltered for an alien from another planet. She knew things now that she knew shouldn't be exposed, but as a journalist it was her responsibility to expose them. Wasn't it? Her journalism professors would say it was.

How much truth could the world really handle though? What was safe for them to know? Was it her place to decide? She wasn't even technically a human. It was a fine line. The people deserved the truth and the chance to protect themselves, but would they just get in the way of law enforcement? Should the people really just rely on Supergirl and law enforcement?

The ethics were shaky and children were in danger, but would it be better to tell the parents or to avoid the panic? The FBI would be sure to demand their silence about the details, but she couldn't imagine they wouldn't at least warn the city of the danger they faced.

She would do her best, but wouldn't it be safer if school was canceled? How long before he struck or they found him? They couldn't just cancel school and demand everyone stay inside until he was caught.

Cat waved her over and she looked through the door to see Winn with his head in his hands. She hated this so much. She wasn't sure what to tell Cat so she skirted around the questions to her boss' immense displeasure.

A glance at Cat had her thinking about Carter. Her heart started pounding in her chest. He was about the age Winn had been when his father was caught.

"Kiera?"

"Where's Carter?"

"Did his school call?"

"No. I just uh…"

"Spit it out."

"Nothing. Nothing," Kara said, shaking her head. Cat would be the worse person to spill government secrets to. She was the Queen of All Media and she took the responsibility seriously.

Cat stood and removed her glasses. "You can't just bring up my son and not expect to explain why." Her eyes narrowed. "Especially after discussing a mass murderer with his son. Is he in danger?"

Kara shook her head and Cat stalked over to her. "Is my son in danger?" she asked, leaning into Kara personal space with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"I don't know," Kara mumbled.

"Call his school. Then call my ex. Explain that he needs to take him for his safety. He's an idiot, but he'll do it. Then I expect you back in here explaining to me what is going on."

Kara scurried out of the office to make the calls. When she had finished, Winn and the agents came out of the interview room they had been using. He looked terrified. Cat appeared at her door to watch and when they signaled for Kara to come with them, she marched over.

"Do not sign anything, Kara."

"This is a matter of national security, ma'am. She will do what is best for her country."

"A mass murderer terrorizing OUR city doesn't seem to be a matter of concern for the government, but the people of National City. They have a right to know if they are in danger." Her eyes flashed. "Or if their children are." The woman in charge stood up straighter and glared at Cat.

"I think that is for us to decide not an ambitious journalist looking to win another award," she said, glaring at Cat. The agent's look softened a little. "The city will be informed of the danger. We just don't need anyone going off half cocked," she said, looking over at Kara.

"Fine, but I'm joining you. I won't have you railroad my assistant."

"You'll be signing the NDA as well then."

"As long as it's reasonable."

"Of course, Miss Grant. We love to make accommodations for the media."

Cat's smile turned vicious and Kara knew what was coming.

"Someone get Lucy Lane," Cat barked out and someone scurried out to find her. Cat's smile never faded. "My lawyer will let us know exactly the kind of accommodations you can make."

The agent grimaced. "Fine."

"Thank you," Car murmured as they entered her office.

"For?"

"Allowing me to get Carter to safety before all of that."

"Of course, Miss Grant. If something happened to Carter…" she trailed off remembering the train. Lord had said that train would be the key to discovering her secret identity. If she were to get involved with Cat, it certainly would.

"I understand the need to avoid panic, but my son is the most important thing."

"I know," Kara said, looking at the floor. "I had a lot of fun last night." Cat turned to her. "At game night."

Cat smiled. "Don't tell Carter, but you might be my first choice for partner next time."

"Next time?"

"You just said you had fun," Cat said, settling in at her desk and putting her glasses on.

"I did."

"Carter enjoyed himself as well."

"Did you?" Kara asked.

Cat took a deep breath and leaned back, placing her hands palm down on her desk, contemplating the girl in front of her. "Close the door."

Kara blinked for a second before hurrying to shut the door. Cat had removed her glasses and was playing with her candy jar.

"Miss Grant?" Kiera said softly.

Cat looked up at her with an unreadable look. "Yes. I had fun." Cat winced at the grin that spread across Kara's lips. "But that doesn't mean anything about you know what."

"I understand, Miss Grant."

"Do you really?" Cat said, standing and coming around her desk. "Because I don't think you have any idea what you are doing."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, tilting her head.

Cat looked out through the glass windows at the busy news floor. She usually liked seeing her employees working, but now they felt like spectators. "Follow me," she demanded as she moved toward the balcony. Kara followed like a trained puppy.

"You asked me for drinks and you are flirting," Cat said, turning on her as soon as they were through the door. Kara's mouth dropped open. "Now you are asking if I had fun. With you. I am your boss. This can't happen. Do you have any idea what this could do to your credibility? Or mine? Have you thought about any of that at all during your little daydreams? You said you needed this job. Does all of that no longer matter?"

Kara's pout made Cat soften momentarily. She gestured toward the seats and sat beside the younger woman. "I won't deny I find you attractive. We're both attractive women. This kind of tension develops sometimes, but we need to think realistically here."

"I have been."

"Really?" Cat asked. "Were you intending to stay my assistant if something were to happen between us?"

"I was hoping to take this one step at a time. See if we even worked." Kara looked at her hands. "Honestly, I thought it was a hopeless crush. I never thought it had a chance of actually happening."

"Why would it be hopeless?"

"I am your assistant and I know you think I am completely naive."

"You lack experience," Cat said, with a wave of her hand. "Is that all you thought would hold me back?"

"No," Kara stumbled over the simple word.

"I have less to hold me back than you do," Cat said simply.

"I don't think that's true."

"You are focusing too much on me and not enough on yourself." Cat leaned forward. "What you want is important, but you need to think about the consequences of getting it. Are you suddenly ready to leave CatCo?"

Kara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. If she was with Cat she wouldn't be able to hide Supergirl from her. She wouldn't be able to work with Winn and James.

"This job is important to me and I meant what I said before, but I came to realize that it was you that made me feel normal, not the job. When you were going to fire me, it was you I didn't want to lose. A job is a job, but there is only one Cat Grant." Cat preened at the compliment.

"I'm glad to hear you weren't counting on me to smooth the way for you."

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that."

"I know," Cat said, standing up and moving to the railing. "What would you even do?"

Kara stood up and joined her, looking out at the city. "You're right. I haven't thought about it in depth, but I have options. I was offered a job that day actually." Cat's head snapped in her direction. "I obviously didn't take it. It's still waiting for me if I want it." Kara focused on the city in front of her. "I don't think I would though."

"Why not?" Cat asked.

"It wouldn't make me feel normal," she said, quietly. She could feel Cat studying her face. She turned and leaned against the railing. She wondered if Cat would still make her feel normal if she knew the truth about Supergirl or if the woman would still push her to spend her life saving the day.

"Why is feeling normal so important to you?" Cat asked, just as quietly as Kara.

Kara smiled. "That would be a question I'd answer if you weren't just my boss."

Cat's eyes narrowed and a pout formed on her lips. "Would you really?" she asked.

Kara tilted her head and looked at her boss. "I would."

Cat hummed to herself. "Well, I did say I thought I should get to know you better."

"You did," Kara said. "Do you think your maybe could be a yes now?" Kara asked, taking a step closer. Cat took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

Before she could utter a word, Kara's head snapped to the left and Cat followed her just in time to watch a floor explode in a building across from them. The shock wave hit them a second later and Kara steadied her with a strong grip on her arm.

The look Kara gave her was full of panic and desperation. "Go," Cat said simply. "I had my suspicions still and this just confirms them. So just go."

"Cat. I…"

"Kara. Honestly," Cat said, rolling her eyes. Kara nodded and made for the door, but Cat grabbed her arm and she stopped.

"Cat—" Cat leant up and pressed her lips to Kara's. Kara didn't even have a chance to reciprocate before it was over.

"Be safe, Supergirl." Kara pressed her fingers to her lips and Cat pushed her lightly. "Go."

Kara rushed off and Cat looked out to the sky as she made some phone calls, waiting for the first appearance of her favorite hero.

"Look for any connection to the escapees. I'd like to blame Superman for this as much as we can. I want to show Supergirl cleaning up his messes to shut up all those asshats that think we got the second-rate hero," she said into the phone, as James rushed out onto her balcony with his camera just in time for to catch Supergirl darting by to save the day.


	8. Chapter 8

As Kara used her freeze breath to put out the fire, her elation over the kiss melted away. Her personal issues took second chair when she took up the Supergirl mantle and this time was no different. This explosion could be the work of Winn's father and there could be other traps waiting for her.

Once she cleared the way, she dove through the wreckage in a search for survivors. She found two women under a desk and escorted them to safety. She felt fairly sure she had been fast enough to prevent structural damage from the fire, but she couldn't be sure the explosion hadn't already done that.

After what seemed like hours, she had saved the day, yet again. There had been causalities from the initial blast so it didn't feel like the day had really been saved. As the excitement died down, her thoughts turned back to Cat, even as she headed over to the DEO to be briefed.

Cat had been right that she hadn't fully considered the repercussions of dating her boss. To be fair. she'd only imagined ridiculous fantasies that had involved Cat's desk more than the reality of a relationship. That wasn't to say she didn't want a relationship with her boss. She did, but the fantasies were easier than investing her heart in unrealistic daydreams. Now that they were a real chance, they flooded her head and she wanted them more than any of the naughtier daydreams she'd allowed herself.

She didn't want to leave CatCo, but she had been honest with Cat. She could still see James and Winn even if they didn't work together, but Cat would have been lost to her if she had been fired. In the end, Cat was what mattered about her job.

Cat knowing she was Supergirl both thrilled and terrified her. She wondered if she still thought that Kara should be out saving lives instead of working and living her own life. She shook some debris out of her hair and sighed. They still had so much to talk about. But Cat had kissed her and it gave her hope that they could work it all out.

She pulled out her phone midair to text Adam, but wondered if doing so would cross a line. He was still Cat's son and she didn't know if Cat would want him to know. Cat and Adam's relationship was still so new and she didn't know what the kiss even meant for sure.

She wanted to tell someone though. Winn had other more important things to worry about and James… she hadn't even told him about her crush. Her sister was an option, but she didn't want a lecture or to have to defend herself. She appreciated Alex's concern, but she wanted this.

She saw Lucy's name and grinned. Cat's lawyer would surely want to be kept updated about changes in her life. She also knew about her not-so-secret crush. She sent an emoji laden text and eagerly waited for a response. She wasn't disappointed. Lucy's response was just as excited as hers. She grinned. She had forgotten how nice it was to have friend that was a girl and wasn't her sister. She felt glad that her crush on James hadn't ruined their chance at an actual friendship.

As night fell, she found Cat out on her balcony staring out at the damaged building. Kara wondered if she had been waiting for her to come back. They had a lot to talk about especially after the Supergirl reveal and the kiss.

"You're still here," she said, floating a few feet from the railing.

"I didn't wait out here the whole time. I do have a media conglomerate to run after all."

"I meant at the office," Kara said, settling down on to the balcony. "It's late."

"Carter is safe with his father and Adam has been unresponsive all day. There's a lot to do here, especially with terrorist attacks and prison escapees terrorizing our city."

"That's true."

"Have you heard from Winslow?"

"They have him in a safe house."

"No Supergirl guard?" Cat asked, turning to look at her.

"I checked in on him, but Supergirl is kinda of conspicuous," she said with a shrug.

She had tried to talk Hank into taking him in at the DEO, but the FBI apparently needed him for their investigation and weren't just going to hand him over to an alien enforcement agency . A human murderer didn't fit the DEO's jurisdiction. Alex had tried to talk her down, but she had needed to get away from them and their sympathetic looks.

She hadn't even bothered changing before heading to CatCo. Finishing their conversation seemed like a much better use of her time than worrying about Winn.

As Cat stared at her, Kara knew that her boss could see right through her dismissive gesture. Cat always seemed to see right through her defenses and it hadn't been a surprise to find out she hadn't given up believing she was Supergirl.

"I'm sure without the suit you wouldn't be as noticeable."

"I can't stay with him 24/7. I have to trust law enforcement to do their jobs sometimes. I just worry they are going to try and use him as bait to draw his father out into the open."

"If it works…" Cat said. "He would be safer than most people that get used as bait because you would be there to protect him."

"I just wish I could do more," she said, looking out at the building she'd been stuck in for most of the afternoon.

"Why do you think I tried to fire you before?" Cat asked, eyes following Kara's to the marred building in front of them. "Supergirl can't do everything. If you need tomorrow off, I understand."

Kara sighed. "I think I want to come in. I could use the distraction."

Cat hummed to herself. "I should probably hire another assistant."

"What?" Kara sputtered out.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to work yourself to death for me and the city. Also, we did talk about other things today that involve your work situation or did you forget about all that while you were out saving the city?"

"I didn't forget." Kara flushed. "I couldn't forget."

"Good," Cat said, with a small smile. "Did you think about what I said or did you just dwell on the kiss?"

"Both?" Kara said, looking down at the smile on Cat's lips.

Cat let out a little laugh. "And your thoughts?"

Kara leaned against the railing in a casual manner Cat wasn't used to seeing from the superhero. It felt like she seeing her assistant superimposed over Supergirl. "I have a lot of them."

"Good."

"And what do you think of dating a superhero? You know it puts you at risk."

"I've already been at risk. Look at Lois Lane. Being a superhero's favored reporter doesn't do wonders for your safety."

Kara's eyes widened. "I didn't even think of that."

"Don't worry. I did. The benefits outweighed the risks."

"Even for Carter?"

"I think your behavior today answered that pretty clearly," Cat said as Kara nodded. "I haven't forgotten the train either. Thank you for that again."

"Of course," Kara said. They were both quiet for a moment, looking out on the twinkling lights in front of them. Kara let out a breath. "So I know it's late, but would you like to get those drinks with me? We can talk some more. I could use a distraction and we should finish our talk."

"So you still want to do this?" Cat asked, studying her profile.

"I do," she said, turning with a smile.

"Can you even get drunk?"

Kara smiled. "No."

Cat pouted. "That takes some of the fun away from it."

"Can you imagine the damage a drunk superhero would cause the city?" Kara asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Fair enough. No wonder we haven't heard about your cousin's nights on the town." Cat looked thoughtful for a long moment, before meeting her eyes. "Whatever you tell me about him and your past, I'll keep a secret if you want me to. I don't want you to worry about that."

"I trust you," Kara said.

Cat nodded. "How about we have those drinks at my apartment," she said.

Kara grinned playfully. "Miss Grant! What kind of girl do you take me for?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "The kind that grew up out on the prairie." Kara smiled and looked up at the stars. Krypton certainly was out there, but it definitely hadn't been the boonies. The more she learned about her mother though, the more she realized how sheltered she had really been. "I'm going to have to stop thinking of you as such an innocent before I have my way with you." Kara snapped out of her reminiscing and her eye shot back to Cat who was smirking at her.

Kara licked her lips. Two could play at that game. "I figured you saw me as someone to corrupt."

"Hmm. That does sound fun," Cat said, eyes roving down Kara's costumed body. Had she been in her usual clothes under such scrutiny she would have fidgeted under Cat's gaze, but something about being in the costume made her stand taller.

"Doesn't it?" she asked.

"You are something else."

"I'm an alien superhero. I think that was a given."

"My place then?" Cat asked casually, but it still send a shiver down Kara's spine. As much as she was joking about it, she would actually be in Cat Grant's apartment with her. Alone. Mere footsteps from her bedroom. And her bed.

"Sounds good to me. Would you like a ride?"

Cat's eyes narrowed. "Flying?"

"Why not?"

Cat looked over the balcony. "The thirty floor drop?" Kara laughed.

"Don't you trust me?"

Cat studied her. "I do." She huffed. "Let me just get my purse," she said, like it was an affront to be asked to fly with Supergirl. Kara had been hoping for a little more enthusiasm.

Cat went back into the office to gather her things and Kara stayed out on the balcony to watch the city. She couldn't believe this was real. Cat knowing that she was Supergirl made it all so much better. It was why she offered to fly her in the first place. It had been one of the reasons she felt so connected to James. He knew what she was going through from being friends with Kal.

Cat seemed to understand from a different perspective. She didn't know about her past, but she understood the burdens of being powerful. Not too long ago her personal life had been attacked and spread all over the news. It may not have been life or death, but it nearly ended her professional life.

If Cat hadn't known about Supergirl, she didn't know if she'd actually be able to go through with a relationship with her. She wanted a normal life, but at the first sign of danger she would have been tempted to end it to protect her.

It wouldn't have been fair to Cat to put the idea of relationship out there only to yank it away without explanation. She preferred this way more, open and honest from the start. Cat had the choice and accepted it with all of the consequences involved. It was better this way by far.

Cat returned to the balcony wearing more appropriate footwear and her bag in the crook of her arm. She looked as if she were simply heading home for the night, not about to fly through the city in the arms of a superhero. The look on her face was so unimpressed that Kara had to laugh. Cat just rolled her eyes.

"Are we doing this or not?"

"You'll need to be a little bit closer than that to fly with me." Cat rolled her eyes again before she hesitantly step forward.

"How do we do this?" Cat asked, looking her up and down like she was trying to understand the mechanics of how Kara worked.

Kara smiled indulgently. "Stand on my boots." She cleared her throat and felt a blush color her cheeks. "And place your arms around my, um, neck," she said, pointing awkwardly at her neck.

Cat started to grin at her nervousness as if she was a predator sensing weakness and stalked closer. She hummed and using Kara's arm for balance stepped carefully onto her bright red boots. Her hand moved slowly up Kara's arm to curl behind her neck and lock with her other hand. "Like this?" she asked, leaning into Kara.

"Yeah. That's about right," she stuttered out, taking a deep breath and winding her own arm around Cat. She could feel her boss take a deep breath of her own as she did. It gave her the courage to look down and meet her eyes. Cat's eyes were wide and excited. She licked her lips as her eyes drifted down to the freshly applied lipstick on Cat's lips. She wondered idly if the woman had applied it specifically for her while she got her purse. She hoped so.

"Are we actually going to do this or are you just going to stare at my lips all night?" Cat asked.

"I can do both," Kara said, raising them off the ground a few feet.

Cat gasped and Kara felt her grip tighten around her. "I'd prefer if you'd watch where we are going."

"Of course, Miss Grant," she said, looking up and tightening her hold before launching them into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara flew them straight up into the night sky. She glanced down once to see Cat's eyes squeezed shut and she smothered the urge to laugh. She was just about to turn course to Cat's apartment, when she felt Cat tug on her suit. She slowed down and looked down at her in question.

"I want to look for a minute."

Kara smiled and righted them, trying to stay as still as possible. Cat's body stayed pressed against her, but she took her head out of the crook of Kara's neck and let herself look out at the city. Kara finally saw the awe in Cat's eyes she'd been waiting for.

"Not quite like your jet, huh?"

"Not quite," Cat murmured, still watching the city with awe. The wind up this high could be fierce without all the buildings to slow it down and it whipped their hair around. Kara reached out and brushed Cat's hair behind her ear. The gesture brought Cat's attention back to her. The joyful look on her face was one Kara had only seen in rare moments when Cat had been particularly victorious. She loved it.

"Miss Grant."

"Cat."

"Cat. Can I kiss you?" It felt ballsy to ask when they still had so much to talk about, but Kara wanted to seize the moment.

"How cliche." But Cat reached out and touched her cheek. "I'd be a fool to refuse though, wouldn't I?"

"I think a lot of people would say so," Kara said with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"I'm not a fool," Cat said, seriously.

"No, you aren't," Kara said, leaning down and meeting Cat's lips. Their noses bumped awkwardly and Kara grimaced, but Cat just laughed against her mouth. Her hand wound into Kara's hair and held her in place as she adjusted her position. Cat mouth moved against hers and she melted into it. Leave it to Cat to take control even when she was completely at Kara's mercy. She really didn't mind.

Kara dropped Cat off at her door and flew up to wait for her to let her in. After a few minutes, she spotted Cat watching her from her balcony on the top floor. She landed softly and followed Cat into the apartment. She was surprised to be led into Cat's bedroom when she knew there was a balcony from the living room. She wondered if inviting her in through her bedroom was another sign of Cat's trust in her.

Cat's suggestive smile seemed to imply more devious motivations. Her own mind was supplying plenty of them as she got her first look at the massive bed Cat slept in. But then Cat went over to her dresser and pulled out some yoga pants and a loose shirt and tossed them her way.

Kara raised her eyebrows at her as she caught them. "Change."

"Why?" Kara asked, crossing her arms while still holding the clothes. She probably looked ridiculous. "Do you find my suit distracting?"

"I want to have this conversation with Kara not Supergirl," Cat snapped back, but her eyes drifted to her legs and Kara knew it was a bit of both.

Kara took her time changing. She needed a moment to collect herself and she was sure Cat did as well. Things had gotten heated between them faster than she had expected up in the air, but they needed to talk. Kara gave one last look to the room that she knew would feature heavily in her fantasies for the next few days and found Cat in the living room.

"Do you at least enjoy the taste of alcohol or would you like some of Carter's apple juice?" Cat asked.

Kara couldn't tell if she was teasing or not so she decided on the scotch just in case. She knew her boss saw right through her as she handed over the glass, but she said nothing.

"So, clearly we have chemistry," Cat said, as she settled onto the couch and folded her legs up under her. She turned toward Kara, catching her grin. "I'm glad you agree. What do you expect to get out our relationship?"

"Um, a relationship? I just want to be around you," Kara said, shifting uncomfortably. "You are kind of making this feel like a job interview. Are you going to ask me where I see myself in the next five years next? "

"Sorry." Cat ran her hand through her hair. "You know how I am."

"Well, I like how you are, but why don't we take this one step at a time. We spend time together. I know you professionally and I want to get to know you more personally."

"Hmm is that what they are calling it these days? I thought Netflix and chill was the more common terminology."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Not like that."

"So what? Go on dates?" Cat asked, curiously.

"Maybe? That'd be a little hard I guess with the press. At least right now. While I'm your assistant I mean."

"We can stay in. Order potstickers. You know my schedule. Add yourself in," Cat said, waving her hand dismissively as if she hadn't just revealed that she knew Kara's favorite takeout order. Kara grinned and wondered how much Cat had really paid attention over the years.

"How romantic. I won't be able to do that if I'm not your assistant anymore," Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, hopefully your replacement will be just as capable as you."

"What will you tell Carter?"

"The truth. Eventually. He likes you. That's a good sign. He hated John Stamos," Cat said, looking thoughtful. "I know you are close with Adam, but can you wait to talk to him about this?" Cat asked.

"Of course," she said. "He's my friend, but I wouldn't want to do anything to mess with your relationship with him."

"Thank you." Cat glanced down at the CatCo magazine on her table. "I'd also prefer if you didn't discuss it with James of the hobbit. I know they are your friends and don't want you to have no one to talk to about this, but there are a lot of… complications surrounding our involvement."

"I understand. I can keep a secret." Cat looked skeptical and Kara remembered her earlier messages to Lucy. Cat's eyebrows raised at her grimace. "Ok, so maybe I can't. I told Lucy."

"Lane?" Kara nodded, woefully, but Cat appeared thoughtful. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to have my lawyer know."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything until we talked about it."

"It's okay, Kara," Cat said, placing her hand on Kara's. She hadn't even realized it had been bunching up the borrowed pants. "I'm glad you have someone to talk to." She relaxed the grip as Cat turned her hand and laced their fingers together.

Cat sighed. "I don't want you to have to keep it a secret. I don't want you to be my dirty little secret. I wouldn't even ask you to do this if you weren't my assistant. Even though it's 2016, it's still unfortunately salacious to a lot of people that two women—" Cat cleared her throat. "Care about each other. No one would bat an eye if I were a man."

"It's okay."

"It's not."

They sat quietly, just holding hands. It felt surprisingly easy for once. Cat looked at her assistant and wondered what the girl really saw in her. Sure, she was amazing, but she came with a lot of baggage. She supposed her baggage could be seen as a lot less than Kara's in some ways. The responsibility that Kara carried was far greater than her own and that was not underestimating her own responsibility as media gatekeeper. She held more responsibility than most. It could explain why she was so attractive to the girl.

She understood the burden on her shoulders better than anyone her own age could possibly begin to. They were all more worried about getting their chance to change the world to even really consider what it would be like to actually be capable of bringing about great change.

Kara was still new to the idea, but she was learning fast and at great expense to her own life. Cat hoped she'd be able to minimize the losses. The idea filled her with pride. She wanted to be the one that Supergirl relied on to make things easier. She wanted to make things easier for Kara.

Well, not exactly easier. Smoother might be the better word.

"Your sister seems like someone that could keep a secret," she finally said.

"She is." Kara grinned and fell back against the seat. She tilted her head toward Cat. "I haven't told her yet. She's going to want to meet you."

"Haven't we already met?"

"She didn't get a chance to pull the older sister routine on you then."

"Well, I'm sure Carter can muster up a man of the house lecture for you in retaliation."

"I look forward to it," Kara said.

Cat reached out and stroked the smooth skin of her cheek. It amazed her how soft it felt especially knowing that the skin under her fingers was virtually indestructible.

Kara was strong, brave, and the kindest person she had ever known. She inspired her to be her best self and she felt like she was always learning from her, both as Supergirl and her assistant and now her lover. She leaned forward and Kara did as well.

"We're really going to do this?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Cat said, pushing forward and claiming her lips for the second time that night. Kara's lips parted for her and she seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Kara's hands settled on her back and pulled her in. She tangled her hands in the loose blonde hair and scratched her nails across her neck wondering how sensitive Kara's skin actually was. Based on the groan it drew out of Kara, it was going to be fun to find out.

Kara's hand drifted to her lower back as she pressed forward and a nibble to her bottom lip had her arching into her. Kara's whimper as they pressed together threw her inhibitions out the window and into Kara's lap desperate to be closer. Kara didn't have the guts to push her down onto the couch and she needed to feel more of the girl against her. Her hands slid up the loose t-shirt. It had been a bit of a thrill to see Kara in her clothes, but as her hands wandered the warm smooth skin she knew if they didn't stop now, they might not at all.

She pulled back and took Kara's face in her hands. "We should stop." Kara's face immediately dropped into a pout and her hands fell to Cat's thighs. So much for prairie girl innocence. "You were the one that said that you weren't that kind of girl and any more of this and I won't be able to stop myself from making sure I corrupt every last bit of purity you have left."

"I'm not a virgin!"

Cat's head fell back with a laugh. "Oh Kara, the things I'm going to do to you."

Kara swallowed noticeably. "You are going to have to get out of my lap or I'm going to let you."

"Are you entirely sure you don't want to let me?"

"No, but maybe we should slow down just a little bit."

Cat leaned in for a quick kiss, that she couldn't help but let linger, before sliding out of Kara's lap.

"So what should I call you? My girlfriend?"

Cat grimaced. "That sounds so childish."

"Partner? Lover?"

Cat groaned as she fluffed her hair. The lipstick she had reapplied at the office was long gone at this point. "I suppose girlfriend will do."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Kara had Cat's coffee at the ready as usual for when her boss exited the elevator. She had spent the whole morning agonizing about the correct way to say hello. As she ordered the latte, she realized she couldn't remember how she usually did it. Today was not the day to act differently. Or maybe it was. She didn't know what she was doing and Winn wasn't around to assure her that she'd be fine. She felt strangely alone and unnerved.

When Cat stepped off the elevator, her eyes roved Kara's body in a new predatory way. It brought back a rush of memories from the night before. She could almost feel Cat's arms around her and it froze her in her place with the cup extended.. Cat plucked it from her hand like any other day, but a devious smirk played on her lips that told Kara she could read every thought racing through her head.

She knew she was blushing, but Cat graciously launched into a list of things she need done that morning without comment. Without Winn around, there was no one to care about her embarrassment and Cat seemed to be fully enjoying it as she rattled off her many demands, brushing her fingers against Kara's arm before heading into her office. Her little sashay nearly made Kara forget everything that had just been demanded of her. There was an extra sway to it that Kara knew was just for her and it made her grin.

Two could play at that game, she thought and she removed her cardigan just as Cat glanced up from her desk. She had maybe put a little more thought into her clothes today than usual and when Cat's glasses slipped from her hand she decided it had been a good choice. Cat's pupils had dilated and her heart race had increased. She blessed her superpowers because beyond the glasses drop and the slight part to her lips she might have thought Cat was unaffected. She needed the reassurance still that Cat found her as attractive as she found Cat.

Kara shot her boss a cheeky wink before returning to her desk to begin the day. She didn't usually go sleeveless because of the hidden supersuit, but grabbing it out her bag wouldn't take too much time and it was worth it. Her arms were a strong selling point and less likely than cleavage to get unwelcome attention. Cat's heartbeat returned to normal and it's steady beat soothed her as she began to work. It gave her an idea for a game. How many times could she get it racing? She looked forward to finding out.

The day passed like most others with the exception of Winn's presence. She missed him already. She didn't realize how often she had looked to her friend in exasperation or humor throughout the day until he was gone. He had his phone on him, but it was being monitored now in case his father tried to contact him again so they couldn't talk about anything important. He assured her that he missed her just as much as she missed him. He was bored out of his mind.

Kara hated being out of the loop with the investigation into his father. She had gotten used to having a stream of information coming to her from the DEO. It unnerved her being in the blind. She hoped her sister was trying to get information out of the FBI for her, but she didn't know. The DEO had more important things to worry about like the criminals possibly working with Non.

Her blush returned in full force when Lucy appeared in front of her desk with a large shit eating grin on her face. James came up behind his girlfriend catching Kara's blush and looking at her confused. Lucy patted his arm with a patronizing smile before strutting into Cat's office. She seemed to like being in the know with Kara when James hadn't a clue.

Kara had texted her about the secrecy and Lucy understood. An uncomfortable feeling had settled into her stomach afterward. She had both of them lying for her and it wasn't fair or healthy for their relationship. She trusted Lucy and this could be a good test to see if she'd be ready to know about Supergirl. Her father clearly had a beef with aliens, but her sister most definitely didn't share the same qualms. She just needed to know where Lucy fell in the spectrum.

James hovered over her desk as Lucy started talking to Cat. Kara looked up at him with a face that she hoped exuded professionalism. "Cat wants those layouts within the hour." He stared at her in silence. She tried to put on her most innocent look, but he continued to stare at her as if he was hoping to suddenly develop x-ray vision. "What?"

He shrugged. "I'll have them to you by noon," he said. "Anything else?" he asked

"Not right now," she said. His face fell a little in disappointment. "James," she started, but he shook his head.

"It's okay Kara. You'll tell me when you are ready."

Kara watched as he left feeling suddenly bereft. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to shout it from the hilltops. Or well maybe the tallest building in National City. She wasn't a prairie girl after all. She hated this more than she thought she would. When she had rescued that plane, she had told Winn the very next day. Perhaps J'onn and Alex were right about her ability to keep secrets. She didn't think she was bad at keeping secrets exactly. She just hated being dishonest with people.

Her eyes wandered to the glass walls to find Cat watching her with a sad look. Somehow Cat always knew. She gave her a small smile and returned to her work.

"KIERA."

Kara hopped up and rushed into the office. Lucy hip checking her as she left. "Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Go to lunch."

"What?"

"Must you make me repeat myself. I'm heading out to a lunch meeting. Get out of the building for a minute."

"I'm okay," Kara said, shifting on the balls of her feet.

"Did I say you weren't?"

"No."

"Then get out of here," she said, waving her hand.

"Thank you."

Kara sent off a text to Alex and after a quick stop for food, shot over to the DEO.

.

"I got to get back to work soon. We got some new intel on the escapees. Game of Thrones tonight barring any crises?" Alex asked as she finished off her fries.

"Um, actually I have plans," Kara said, poking at a fry.

"With who? I thought they weren't letting you visit Winn."

"They aren't," Kara said, looking away for second.

"Oh, James then? Or Adam?" Alex asked, wagging her eyebrows.

"Nope." Kara smiled awkwardly. "Miss Grant actually."

"Oh, work. That's lame," Alex said. "How's that crush going? Making work more fun?"

Kara blushed. Three times she had made Cat's heart race just by her proximity. Twice with 'accidental' touches and once with a well timed bend and it was only lunch time.

"It's going well. Fun. Yes."

Alex studied her blush, looking suddenly like the government agent she was. "Going well, huh?" Alex said. Kara nodded. Alex tilted her head. "It's not for work is it?"

Kara bit her lip and gave her the Danver's puppy dog eyes. "We'll probably talk about work."

"Oh, Kara." Alex shook her head. "That was quick. What happened? You just realized you have a crush on her and what now you are dating?"

"I think Adam gave her a nudge and we talked about things."

"And decided to date? Are you sure you want to do this? It could destroy your professional life."

"I know what I'm doing, Alex," Kara asserted. "For the most part." She shrugged.

"Are you sure she's not taking advantage of you? She's your boss."

"Alex, you know I wanted this. We've talked a lot the last few days. She cares about me the way I care about her."

"Somehow I doubt it," Alex snorted while Kara frowned. "I know her type. She's a self-centered egomaniac and a person as devoted to her as you are is exactly the kind of person she likes to exploit."

"Alex."

"She doesn't care about you, Kara. She doesn't even know you."

"She does know me. Better than I know myself some days. What about all that advice she's given to me? She's helped me through becoming Supergirl more than anyone. I couldn't have done it without her."

Alex blinked. "More than anyone? More than me?"

"I didn't mean it that way, but Alex, I work for you, too now," she said, shaking her head. Y'ou're still my sister, but now you are kind of my coworker, too. Cat's outside all of it and she gets it."

"Gets what?"

"The power and responsibility."

"You think I don't understand responsibility?" Alex asked, incredulously.

"To the government. I have a responsibility to the people of this city."

Alex shook her head. "And you think Cat Grant, former gossip columnist talk show host extraordinaire understands that better than me?"

Kara shook her head. "She takes being the Queen of All Media way more seriously than you can imagine. And it's different with her than it is with you. She just understands what I need to hear. " Alex looked at her skeptically. "You don't know her the way I do," Kara continued before Alex could respond. "She's amazing. This lunch for example. She knew I needed to get away for a minute without me even saying a word. She takes care of me."

Alex shook her head. "What about Supergirl? You can't have a relationship built on lies." Kara flinched and Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kara, you didn't."

"I was with her when the bomb went off yesterday. She knew."

"You've got to be kidding me." Alex shook her head hopelessly. At this rate, she'd give herself a concussion with all the head shaking. "And what you just agreed after J'onn went to all the trouble to help you?"

"What was I supposed to do? I had to save those people, Alex. I didn't really have the time to dissuade her."

"But let me guess you just confirmed it later."

"What was I supposed to do, Alex? And honestly, I wanted to tell her. I want to be with her. I didn't want to start things with a lie. It wouldn't have been right."

Alex sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I have to go, but Kara this conversation isn't over."

"I know. I just wish… you were on my side."

"Kara," Alex said, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder, "I'm always on your side." She pulled on Kara's arm and Kara melted into a hug. "I love you. I just want to protect you and the more people know the harder that gets."

Kara scoffed and pulled back. "You don't have—"

"I know I don't have to. It's not about that." Alex squared her shoulders. "I really have to go, but Kara," she sighed, "if this is really what you want, I'm on board, but I need to have a talk with her."

Kara laughed. "She's already expecting the older sister routine."

Alex's face relaxed and she let out a snort. "Well, that's good because she's getting it. She's also getting the Agent Danvers one as well," Alex said with a stern look.

"As long as it's you and not Hank."

"Didn't warn her about your protective alien Dad?"

Kara grinned and pulled her in again for a tight hug. She put a little more of her strength into it than usual and Alex smacked her shoulder. "I get it! I get it! Let me go." Kara loosened her grip, but not enough for her sister to escape.

"I love you," she said, happily.

"You better."

When Kara returned from her lunch break, a new desk sat across from hers, complete with new computer and a new assistant.

"Um, hi," Kara said, coming around the desk and smiling at the perky young woman with short silver hair. She'd heard about the new trend for girls to dye their hair grey, but she hadn't actually seen someone with the style. It suited the quirky girl.

The girl immediately jumped up and offered her hand. "You must be Kara. I'm Siobhan, Cat Grant's newest assistant," the girl said, surprising Kara with a distinct Irish accent.

"What? When did you get hired?" Kara asked, glancing over at her boss. The woman was leaning back in her chair reading over some paperwork.

"Like an hour ago," she said, widening her eyes. "It was rather strange, but hey new job."

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"My boss was yelling at some lady with her kids for not speaking English. He's not a fan of immigrants." Kara frowned and narrowed her eyes. Siobhan simply shrugged. "I know, right? The hypocrite. Hiring the Irish immigrant. Meh. It was a steady paycheck. So your boss or I guess our boss was having a lunch meal with some asshole that was totally agreeing with my boss. I got sick of it. I mean the lady just wanted directions. I got up and I'm good with languages and told her how to get where she needed to go and basically told my boss to go fuck himself," Siobhan gasped and covered her mouth. "I guess I'll have to work on the mouth. For some reason, it impressed her."

Kara adjusted her glasses and studied the girl in shock. Before she could respond, Cat's voice rang out with the standard, "KIERA." Kara started and moved to answer the call.

"Isn't your name, Kara?" Siobhan asked as she got to the door. Kara nodded absently, before entering the office. Cat sat at her desk with a pair of glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Yes, Miss Grant."

"Get her up to speed as fast as you can."

"She's a bit…"

"Yes, well she seems quite capable. You should have seen the way she stood up to that buffoon. Did she tell you she speaks Farsi?"

Kara looked down. "It just seems awfully fast."

"Relax. I'm not firing you. In fact," Cat said, removing her glasses, "there might be an opening in the art department. You do have an eye for layouts."

Kara's head snapped up. "Really? But, I'd still be working for you."

"But not under my direct supervision."

"Does that make a difference?"

"Enough of one to be less worried about it. It's not even much of a promotion so people can't say nepotism," Cat said, placing her palms on the table. "And it will put you under James' supervision so you'll still be able to come and go easier than you would at a new job."

"That.. that would be great."

"Yes, well. We'll play this by ear. Lucy assured me it was a good move."

"Okay. I need to think about it."

"That's fine," Cat said, putting her glasses back on and looking down at the papers on her desk.

"Did you need me for anything else?" Kara asked.

"No and it looks like tonight's going to be an early night. Apparently, I have a dinner scheduled."

"You do." Kara grinned. She had wondered when Cat would notice that.


	11. Chapter 11

As the sun started setting, Kara sent Siobhan off to some singing gig she did at night with a list of dos and don'ts as well as a list of Cat's favorite foods and drink orders. Siobhan assured her she had a better wardrobe and she seemed excited to be able to wear better clothes to work. Her boundless energy would be put to the test as Cat's assistant. If Kara hadn't had her superhero abilities to fall back on, she wasn't sure she'd have been able to survive for so long.

She had given the girl a rundown of her responsibilities, explaining how Cat's calendar worked and showing her the extensive contact list Cat's assistants were privy and she absorbed them all in surprisingly short amount of time.

Kara wondered absently as she finished off some of the things she had left while she worked with Siobhan if there was still an office betting pool on how long she would last as Cat's assistant or if they had abandoned that in the wake of her success. With the amount of times she'd almost been fired since she took on the role of Supergirl, she wouldn't be surprised if a new one had been started. They would probably start a new one for Siobhan. For some reason, Kara felt confident that she could do the job. It could just be wishful thinking on her part, but if they did start a new one she'd put her money on her staying.

Cat's ability to find new talent impressed her. She couldn't say it was impeccable after the Livewire incident, but she knew Cat liked to take chances on people. Kara appreciated that about her. Even with her high standards, Cat still gave people a chance to live up to them before kicking them to the curb.

Kara went into the office to find Cat gathering her things.

"Shall we go?" Cat asked.

"Oh, I thought I'd meet you over there," Kara said. "I was going to change."

"Don't be silly. You look," Cat said as her eyes drifted up and down her body, "acceptable. With my luck you'd just find a hideous cardigan to wear."

Kara glared, but Cat just smiled.

"Have you spoken with Adam recently?" Cat asked as she led them out of the office.

"No. You said not to tell him."

"I didn't say to cut off contact with him. He's not responding to my messages. It's starting to concern me."

"He did say he had a big project at work coming up. They are giving him more responsibility now that he's finally settling in."

"I suppose that would make sense." Cat hummed and scrolled through her phone absently. "I ordered us dinner."

"Oh?"

"I may have gone overboard. You seem to eat a lot," Cat said as the elevator arrived.

"How overboard?"

"Let's just say I hope you like potstickers as much as you seem to."

Their takeout showed up moments after they arrived at Cat's penthouse and Kara immediately jumped on setting up their food. There were more bags than she expected even with the warning. Cat tried to push her off, but only managed to get their plates and wine before Kara had everything else set.

They settled in to eat with a new awkwardness. Kara crammed food into her mouth as Cat launched into a treaty on her many accomplishments. It felt like a date with a stranger.

"Cat," Kara finally interrupted. "You don't have to you know…"

"What?"

"I know about your work accomplishments. You don't have to sell me on why you are so amazing."

"Oh," Cat said.

"This doesn't have to be hard. How's Carter doing at his dad's?"

Cat smiled her Carter smile and Kara hoped they had found their groove even it was talking about a preteen. "He's bored. He's already completed all the work assignments for the next week. I think if we don't hear anything from the Toyman by next week, I'm going to bring him home. You don't know anything new?"

"Winn is playing bait tomorrow. He got them to let me come with them."

"I would ask if that was dangerous, but…"

"I'll be there for him."

After dinner, they moved over to the couch. Cat put on Ani DiFranco in the background to Kara's great amusement. She may not have been part of the LGBTA group on campus, but she did know her lady singers. They fell into an easy conversation after that about their experiences in college.

Kara didn't have a lot mostly because she had been afraid of allowing anyone too close. Unlike high school, college students let their weird out. That had helped a lot since she didn't have Alex at her side to guide her and tell her to shut up when she got too weird. Her oddities were appreciated especially in the art classes she took.

She took up art in high school. Eliza and Jeremiah thought it would be a good outlet for her to express her feelings. It helped painting Krypton. Her classmates thought was just big on science fiction.

Cat had been the diva she always was in college. She had taken over the school paper by her sophomore year and ran it with an iron fist. She lamented that in college it was easier to be taken seriously by your peers during that day and age. She got out of college and found the world less willing to bend to her whims. That didn't stop her and she took whatever job she could until now she stood at the top of her own media empire.

She never allowed herself a wild phase. She focused all of her energy on showing up her mom and proving her worth. Kara hadn't been afforded even the option of a wild phase, but she felt like Cat understood how hard it had been to refuse her friends.

They drifted closer as their conversation turned to their dating lives. Kara explained her fears and how she overcame them (took a very awkward conversations with Clark).

Cat looked alarmed at the thought like she had never considered what sleeping with a person with super strength might be entail.

"I have very delicate fingers, Kara. You're not going to break them, are you?"

Kara snorted and shook her head. "No."

"They are very talented. Are you sure?" Cat asked, wiggling them in front of her suggestively. Kara flushed and Cat smirked wickedly. "I wonder if I can break that iron control you have."

"It almost sounds like you want me to break your fingers."

"A wound I would wear proudly. To have made Supergirl come so hard she broke my fingers. Hmm."

Kara blushed ever harder. "Miss Grant!"

Cat leaned forward. "You've been doing so well with calling me Cat," she purred. "Save the Miss Grant's for the office."

Kara gulped and breathed out a soft, "Cat."

"That's better," she said, before closing the distance and pressing her lips to Kara's. "Much better."

Kara grabbed the back of Cat's neck deepened the kiss. Cat gasped into her mouth, but pressed forward. Kara had never been with someone that knew her secret before and it added an extra layer of thrill to the experience. Cat knew she didn't have to hold back and she was curious how far her boss would take it.

As Cat straddled her lap for the second time, she wondered how far Cat wanted to go tonight. Technically, this could be considered the second date and she thought most people at least waited for the third. As Cat's hands wound their way into her hair and she rocked her hips ever so slightly against Kara's, Kara didn't really care all that much about propriety. If it didn't happen tonight, it would happen soon and why should she wait when she wanted it so much?

She reached between them and began unbuttoning Cat's blouse. She did it slowly to give Cat the chance to stop her if she wanted. She didn't stop her and when she reached the last button, Cat pushed the blouse off her shoulders and threw it behind her. Before she had much of a chance to look, Cat attacked her neck and sucked hard.

Kara guessed Cat wanted to see if she could mark a superhero. She hated to disappoint her, but no mark would last. If being thrown into a building couldn't mar her skin, she doubted even a determined Cat Grant would be able. It didn't hurt to try though and she relished the feeling of Cat's mouth on her skin. She had lauded her fingers as talented, but she neglected to mention her mouth. But who would have really doubted that Cat Grant had a talented mouth?

"Where is the zipper?" Cat murmured into her skin.

Kara flipped them and pressed Cat into the couch while she reached behind herself and pulled the zipper down. She let the top fall forward and she shimmied the rest of the way out of the dress. They gazed at each other in wonder for a long moment. It felt cliched, but Kara couldn't help that she was a big sap. Cat looked gorgeous, flushed and half naked on her expensive couch.

Cat for her part looked amazed as Kara st over her in just her underwear. She thanked Rao for the foresight to wear matching underwear. For once she didn't feel self conscious in front of this woman and it made the moment that much better. She didn't want their first time ruined because she couldn't stop thinking how silly and young she looked to Cat.

Kara ran her hands up Cat's thighs onto her hips and up to the flat planes of her stomach. "You are incredible."

"Says the woman with abs I could use to iron my shirt," Cat said, reaching up and dragging her fingertips across them. Kara grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Cat pulled her down and she let herself fall into her. Cat's skin felt amazing pressed against hers. She wished she had the foresight to remove Cat's slacks before she had kissed her just so she could feel Cat's legs tangled up in her own.

Cat pulled back and studied her face. "Should we move into the bedroom?"

Kara smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

"Are you sure this isn't too fast for you?"

"If I didn't want this, do you think I would have taken off my dress?"

"Removal of clothes doesn't always mean consent," Cat said, seriously.

Kara smiled. "That's fair. You have my consent. Do I have yours?"

Cat growled. "Yes. Bedroom. Now."

Kara grinned and swooped up her lover in a bridal hold. With a burst of superspeed, she had them on Cat's large Alaskan king size bed.

Cat grinned as she felt the Egyptian cotton beneath her and reached for Kara's face. "I know you are young and enthusiastic, but I want you on your back. You can worship me after."

Kara nodded her assent and allowed Cat to push her down on the mattress. Cat climbed off the bed and she pushed up onto her elbows to watch as Cat unbuttoned her pants. A little smirk played on Cat's lips as she let them drop to the floor. She unhooked her bra and slid the straps down. She held it up for a long moment before she let it fall. Kara's jaw fell with it. Cat tilted her head and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh!" Kara reached behind herself and unhooked her own bra and tossed it aside. Cat's grin widened and she shimmied out of her panties. She dangled them on her index finger before letting them fall.

Kara licked her lips and moved to remove her own, but Cat raised the same finger and wagged it at her. "I want to do that." Kara bit her lip and removed her hands. Cat climbed onto the bed and crawled toward her across the massive bed.

Her heart raced as Cat ran her hands up her legs. Her thumbs trailed a line up her inner thighs until they slipped under the elastic of her black lace underwear. She remembered feeling particularly naughty as she bought the matching set.

Cat hooked her fingers into the elastic band and as she eased them down Kara lifted her hips so she could get them over her butt. She fell back against the mattress as Cat pulled them down her legs. Everything had been so heated on the couch, but now that they were in the bedroom it felt like Cat wanted to treat their first time with a special kind of slow reverence.

Cat studied the thin lace. "I'm impressed. I assumed your idea of underwear was cotton Hanes."

"I'm full of surprises."

"You are, aren't you?" Cat asked, as she moved over her. She pressed biting kisses as she made her way up as if she thought Kara couldn't feel them if she was too gentle. She reached her collarbone and the sensory overload had Kara bucking her hips into thin air.

"Please," slipped out and she would have blushed at the neediness in her voice if she hadn't caught Cat's eye as it fell from her lips. She was right in front of her, her thighs straddling her leg and her pupils dilated. She repeated her plea and Cat leaned forward bit her bottom lip before palming her breast. She gave herself over to the feeling as they kissed again. The passion returned full force and they moved against each other.

Cat's lips eventually trailed down again. She took a nipple between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue. She pressed her thigh up into Cat and startled out a gasp from the older woman. Cat released her nipple and replaced it with her hand and slid back up, pressing her own thigh against Kara's center.

Feeling Cat's wetness against her thigh had her pulling her tight against her and they rocked against each other. She was tempted to flip them, but she knew Cat wanted the control.

Finally, Cat's hand moved further down. Her hand tightened in Cat's hair in anticipation. She felt Cat grin against her mouth as her fingers reached the wetness between her legs. She started with agonizing little circles around her clit that pulled long moans out of her and had her panting into Cat's mouth too distracted to keep up with kissing.

Her fingers drifted lower and pressed against her entrance. She slipped a finger in an inch and swirled her finger before pushing in as deep as she could go. Kara arched into Cat and she added a finger before speeding up her thrusts.

She released Cat's hair and splayed her hands on her back as she pumped into her. Cat bite at her neck and Kara could feel her rocking against her thigh with every thrust. She moved her hands down to Cat's hips, loving the feeling of Cat getting off on her.

Cat curled her fingers and started pushing in with shallow thrusts that had her toes curling. Even by herself it had never been this good. Cat was moaning just as much as she was and it was pushing her that much closer to the edge. Her palm pressed against her clit in just the right way and she pushed against it.

"Kara," Cat moaned into her ear as she curled her fingers. The combination pushed her over. Cat continued thrusting as she came crying her name.

She fell back against the bed. Little electric jolts coursed through her body as she came down from her high. Cat eased her fingers out and wiped them on Kara's thigh. She studied them as she sat atop Kara's waist and flexed them cutely.

"Not broken," Kara breathed out and Cat laughed.

"We do have all night," Cat pointed out with a smirk.


End file.
